Unwanted Attention
by Alis-volat-propriis97
Summary: Lucy is a normal student who works in a coffee shops. What will happen when Lucy became the object of desire of some dangerous men? LEMONS in future chapters. Lucy x harem story Please give it a try :-)
1. Chapter 1

**UNWANTED ATTENTION**

* * *

It was a sunny day and Lucy was working at the coffee bar for her pastime job. The sun was shining over her pale skin and her black apron wasn't doing a good job in hiding her curved body. However she was too busy for notice that all the boys were staring at her with a little drool coming from their mouth.  
She was serving a table when some of her friends arrived.  
"Hey girls, what are you doing here?"  
"You work here, that's more than a good reason!" the little one with blue hair replied,  
"And your cake is the best in town." the red haired girl finished for her friend.  
"Ahahahah, alright, one piece of strawberry cake for Erza, and for you girls?"  
"For me just a coffee"  
"A coffee for Levy, and for you Cana?" Lucy asked while writing down the orders.  
"You know what I want Sweetheart" the brunette replied winking at her.  
Lucy rolled her eyes "Cana, you know very well that we don't serve alcohol at this time in the afternoon".  
The girl pouted "Fine, that I'll take a muffin"  
Lucy smiled and went to the kitchen. While she was cutting the cake she started singing a love song that her mother used to sang.

* * *

At the same time a group of people entered in the caf and everyone started to sweat in fear, it wasn't just a normal group of friends, it was Sabertooth's gang, one of the worst mafia gang in the town. They sat waiting to be served, but when noone came, a blond guy stood up a little annoyed.  
"Sting where are you going?" A guy with black hair asked to his friend.  
"I'm going to look for the waitress to ask her why is she taking so long to serve the great Sting"  
"Sting, we just arrived, calm down..." but the blond guy, who was also the leader of the gang, was already walking towards the kitchen.

He was ready to start a fight when he heard an angelical voice come from the kitchen. In a second his rage turned into curiosity so he opened the door a little to take a peek and what he saw paralyzed him. Standing near a table there was the most beautiful body he had ever seen. Sting admired her curvaceous body, from her slender legs to her long blonde hair that were tied in a high tail. He only saw her back, but it wasn't difficult to realize that the girl had a full breast and he unintentionally licked his lips.  
When Lucy turned her brown eyes met blu ones. She knew who he was, but she didn't wanted to show that she was scared. "I'm sorry Sir, but you can't be here" she said trying to sound as calm as possible, but Sting noticed her panic and smirked.  
"I wouldn't be here, if you had served me when I arrived".  
"I was working, if you kindly go back to your table I'll be more than happy to serve you."  
Sting's smirk widened "Or you can serve me here" he said while walking towards to the girl.  
"I don't think that's appropriate, Sir." Lucy backed away with a plate on her hand, until she bumped into the wall. In a second Sting was all over her.  
This time the boy admired the fine lines of her face: her bangs that was covering her beautiful brown eyes, her small nose and, finally, her rose lips, who made him wonder if they were as soft as they looked.  
On the other hand Lucy was scared, a gang leader face was a few inches from hers, so she did the only thing that crossed her mind and crushed the strawberry cake on his face.  
Sting didn't saw that one coming, so, when the cake hit him, he was shocked. Never a girl had done something like that to him! He didn't know what surprised him the most: the girl's move or the fact that he was aroused as hell, damn he wanted to bend the girl over the table and slam into her until she was screaming his name.  
Lost in his thought he didn't realize that the girl was running away. When he turned around and saw that she was gone he started grinning while cleaning his face. He had finally found something to kill his boredom.

* * *

In the mean time the coffee bar was almost empty, everyone had paid and ran away. The only people that were left were Cana, Levy and Erza and Sabertooth's members. The girls felt relieved when her friend came out the kitchen intact.  
"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, girls, here's your order." Lucy said "Erza, there was an accident with your cake, you want something else?"  
"A coffee" Erza answered eyeing the girl.  
Then Lucy went to the other table, the one that she wanted to avoid at all cost.  
"Good afternoon, what can I bring you?" Lucy asked trying to smile.  
The boy with black hair looked at her suspiciously "Where's my friend?" he demand.  
"In the kitchen" she said without looking at him in the eye.  
In that moment Sting arrived and everyone froze, there were still pieces of cake on his face and hair.  
When he sat down he smirked at the girl whose hart was beating loudly. Rogue and his friends looked at him ready to stop his friend from killing the waitress.  
"What can I bring to you, _Sir_ " Lucy asked emphasizing the word Sir.  
Sting grinned at her leaving everyone at the table shocked "I'll get a piece of strawberry cake, I heard it's delicious."  
Lucy's face turned red and Sting's smirk widened. "I'm sorry but the cake ran out few minutes ago. And for you?"  
"I'll take 3 muffin and a coffee" a guy with green hair replied.  
"For me a tea" the one with blond hair said. "And you?" Lucy looked at Rogue.  
"For me a cake, any kind, I don't care" "For me, Blondie" Sting grinned "I would like you to take me something HOT"  
Lucy raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before nodding. If he wanted to play, she would play as well. And then she left. Sting admired the way her hips moved. God, how bad he wanted to grab that ass. When he turned around he saw his friends looking at him waiting for answers.  
"What?" Sting asked.  
"You know what, boss. What happened with the hot girl when you were in the kitchen?" "Well, Orga, that is not one of your business." Sting replied, annoyed about the way his friend had talked about his girl. Wait, since when she was his girl? He didn't even know her name! However the thought of having the girl marked as his made him smile. Rogue noticed Sting strange behaviour but didn't say a word. Secretly he was also thinking about the blond beauty who had stood against a gang Leader, capturing his attention in the process.

At the near table, the girls were going crazy, what the hell was happening? So as soon Lucy arrived to clean the table, Erza took her wrist and forced her to sit with them ignoring the gaze that the other costumers were giving them.  
"Lucy, what the hell happened in the kitchen?"  
Lucy took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't escape from Erza's fourth degree "I found him in the kitchen asking to be served and when I said to go sit at his table he came closer so I throwed the cake at him." The girls looked at her with wide eyes. Without realizing Lucy had said all of that outloud so the gang members heard what had happened and started to laugh, making fun of their leader who looked a little pissed.  
Lucy then, seeing her friends distracted, stood up and went to service the other table, serving quickly the orders in order to avoid to look at anyone face.

* * *

Half hour later Erza, Levy and Cana went to their home and the only costumers left were the gang's member who were about to leave as well, but just when Lucy was about to breath a sight of relief, Sting looked back to take one last glance at the blonde girl and yelled "Hey Blondie!" she turned to stare into his eye "I'll come back to take my revenge". Having said that he left, leaving his friends surprised and Lucy scared and petrified.

In which trouble she had got herself into?

* * *

That evening, Sting was in his studio trying to work, but he couldn't think of anything other than the blonde girl. Sure, he could have any other woman, but he just wanted her and nothing would have stopped him from getting in those beautiful legs.  
"Rogue !" he yelled.  
A guy with dark hair arrived.  
"Yes?"  
"I want every detail about the waitress, starting from her name and her address."  
"Why?" Rogue was curious, his boss had never acted like this before. "I think I've found my new toy" Sting said smirking.

'Game on Blondie'

* * *

 **NOTE**

I apologise for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

Hope you'll like it...

Please review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Before publish another chapter, I wanted to say that I read a lot of Lalu or LucyxHarem stories, so I apologize if I it seem that I'm unintentionally copying. I would never do such a thing, I respect too much the authors and their fantastic stories.

I wanted to thanks for all yours comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me. :-)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Finally it was Saturday! Lucy woke up with a smile on her face, saturday was the only day when she was completely free: there were no lessons at college and was her day off at work. So she spent the day relaxing and working on her secret novel.  
That evening she had promised Cana to go with her to a club since there was a boy she wanted to see, so after lunch Lucy went shopping with Levy to buy something to wear.

* * *

When she arrived at the mall she saw her best friend waiting for her with a strawberry milkshake on her hand.  
"Hi Levy!" she greeted smiling.  
"Hi Lu, this is for you" Levy said giving her the milkshake while laughing at her friend's reaction. "Let's go before you faint" she teased.  
They reached their favorite shop and Lucy found few nice dress to try.

During the entire time the girls didn't notice that someone was spying them.

"What do you think about this one?" Lucy asked. She was wearing a sexy sleeveless red dress, so tight that looked like a second skin, with an open on the back.  
"Wow" Levy was breathless. "Why can't I have your body?" She asked, more to herself, while staring at her enormous breasts.  
Lucy was blushing, she hated receive compliment about her body.  
"So you think I should buy it? Maybe is too short"  
"No,it's perfect. Every male will fall at your feet tonight."  
"Don't say things like that" Lucy was embarrassed. However she listened her friend and bought the dress.

* * *

They were coming out from the shop when Lucy bumped into something hard and fell on the floor. "Look where you're going Blondie!"  
Lucy looked up to see who had just yelled and saw a muscular boy, very tall wearing a large coat on his back. He had blond spiky hair and a scar on his eye that looked like a lightning. She stood there staring at him until the guy decided that he was tired of waiting for an apology, so he pushed her away from his way.  
"Hey, watch your manners!" she yelled back at him.  
The guy and his friends turned around to see the girl who had dared talk back at the boy.  
"Excuse me? What did you just said Blondie?" he asked getting closer to her.  
Lucy stared at him angrily "There's no reason to be rude! And you're blond too, idiot!" The boy suddenly smirked eyeing the girl from head to toe, lingering on her full breasts "Do you know who you're talking to?"  
"To an egocentric idiot?" she hissed.  
His smirk widened at her reply, he loved feisty girls, especially if they had a body like hers.  
His friends, however, were looking at him closely, wondering why their friend was acting so calm and who the hell was that insolent brat.  
Levy, instead, was worried for her friend, since she had recognised the guy, so she approached to the girl "Lucy, I think we should go..." Lucy nodded to her friend and was turned around, ready to leave, when the muscular boy grabbed her wrist "What is your name, Blondie?"  
However Lucy simply freed her arm from his take and walked away yelling "That's not your business Blondie".

The guy saw the girl disappear, gazing at her firm ass. His friend approached him.  
"What happened, Laxus?" a boy with blue hair asked.  
"What do you mean?" he replied, still staring at the place where the girl was standing until few seconds earlier.  
"You did nothing while that blonde bimbo was disrespecting you"  
"Calm down Freed" Laxus said with a grin on his face.  
"Why are you grinning like if you enjoyed the way she talked to you?" a brunette girl dressed in green asked suspiciously.  
"I like her" Laxus looked at his friends smirking "She's feisty. Find out who she is."  
His friends nodded and they all walked away.

In the meantime Lucy was still fuming in anger, thinking about the stupid boy who had just met.  
"Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Do you know who that boy is?" Levy eyed her worried.  
"You mean besides his being a narcissist bastard?"  
Levy laughed. "C'mon, let's go before it gets too late."  
"We don't want to make Cana wait, after all" Lucy said sarcastically and both girls laughed.  
Levy decided to not tell her who that guy was, after all it's not like they were going to met again...

Two blocks away a mysterious figure was watching the blonde beauty, thinking hard about what he had just witnessed. That girl never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

Few hours later, Lucy was waiting for Cana. She had put her new red dress with matching black heels and decided to leave her hair fell loose around her shoulders in soft curls. When Cana arrived, she quickly grabbed her purse and ran downstairs to see her friend.  
"Look at you!" Cana said mischievously "You look like an high-class whore"  
Lucy rolled her eyes at her already drunk friend. "Let's go before I change my mind."  
Cana grinned and they started walking to the bar.

* * *

When they arrived, the body guard made them enter immediately, looking closely at the blonde's exposed breasts.  
"I should take you with me more often." Cana said once they were in the club.  
Lucy looked at her confused, oblivious to the looks that the boys were giving her. Cana laughed, Lucy was so clueless about the effects that she had on men.  
"You're so cute and innocent"  
Lucy just sighed.  
"Where is the boy you wanted to see?" Lucy asked, trying to change the subject.  
"He's over there" Cana pointed at a boy with brown hair who was drinking at the bar. "C'mon, I'll introduce you."  
When they reached the counter, Cana yelled and hugged the boy who grinned in response.  
"Bacchus, this is my friend Lucy"  
"Hi Hottie" the boy said while shaking hands with the blonde girl.  
"Nice to meet you" Lucy said smiling sweetly.  
In that moment the dj changed the song and Cana grabbed Bacchus's arm, dragging him at the centre of the track.  
Lucy sighed and asked for a drink.

* * *

On the second floor a group of four people was chatting. The guy with blonde hair was bored so he stood up and leaned on the railing. He was watching the dance floor when a trail of blonde hair caught his attention. He stared carefully at the girl, that red dress was leaving nothing to imagination and he licked his lips watching at her bare back and tight ass.

In that moment he decided that he wanted that girl in his bed for the night, so he left his friends and started walking towards the counter.  
When he got close to the girl he saw what were the best tits that he had ever seen and smirked at the thought of putting his head between them.  
He glared at a guy that was approaching her, then he tapped the girl's shoulder. When she turned his eye widened in shock. Standing in front of him there was the girl of the mall!

Lucy and Laxus were looking at each other, but while Laxus was smirking, Lucy's blood was boiling in anger.  
"Look who's here, If it's not the clumsy blonde" Laxus said looking at her cleavage.  
"What do you want? And my eyes are up here." Lucy hissed, crossing her arms under her chest making her breasts look even bigger than their natural D-cup. Laxus licked his lips before looking up.  
"That's my club, Blondie" he said, staring down at her cleavage hungrily. When his gaze at last moved up to her face, he studied the her soft features, she was such a beauty.  
"In that case I'll leave" Lucy tried to walk away but he took her wrist, stopping her.  
"C'mon Blondie, don't be such a killjoy"  
"What do you want?" She asked, trying to get free from his hold, but he wouldn't let her go.  
"Your name" "What?"  
"I want to know your name" Laxus repeated, getting closer to her face.  
Lucy looked at him curiously.  
"Why?" she asked noticing for the first time his appearance. He was wearing black pants, a purple blouse that revealed some of his muscular chest and on his shoulders was leaning a long black coat.  
Noticing that she was staring his body, he smirked "Like what you're seeing, Blondie"  
She knew she was blushing at being caught ogling his body and the smirk he had on his face wasn't helping her. "I was not staring" she murmured. However he managed to listen to her whisper and grinned at her flushed face.  
"Oh really?" he teased "You still haven't told me your name"  
Lucy took a deep breath, knowing that she would have regretted this later, and said softly "Lucy".  
Laxus grinned in triumph "Hi Lucy, I'm Laxus Dreyar."  
Lucy's eyes widened in shock while Laxus was staring at her intently, curious to see her next move.  
"You're Laxus Dreyar, that Laxus Dreyar?" She asked shaking.  
"The one and only" he grinned at the girl reaction. Now was only a matter of seconds before the girl opened her legs for him just like any other girl.  
However Lucy surprised him once more "Listen, you big arrogant boy, I don't care if you're the grandson of the most feared gang leader of the town, I will never sleep with you" Lucy was not going to show her fear to that giant jerk.  
Seeing his grip weaken she tried to free herself but he took her again and dragged her to the bathroom where he pushed her against the wall.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in fear.  
He just stood there staring directly into her brown eyes. Who was this girl?  
"You're the first person that has ever talked to me like that." he said getting close to her face "I like it" he smirked.  
" .go" she tried to shake him off, but that only turned him on even more. So he thrust his face into her neck and nuzzled on her soft skin.  
Lucy was shivering in fear "What are you..." she couldn't finish her sentence because Laxus kissed her neck before starting biting down hard and sucking, ensuring a mark. When he left her neck he trailed kisses down her jaw.  
When Lucy felt him moaning against her skin, without thinking, she lifted her knee, hitting him on his thigh, before run away without even say goodbye to Cana.

* * *

Laxus stood there for a while. He still felt the taste of her skin on his lips, vanilla with a touch of strawberry. That was the best thing he had ever taste, he couldn't imagine how sweet she would be down there and his dick tightened in excitement.

He didn't plan on kissing her but after her outburst he couldn't stop himself. He needed to have her. So when he pushed her against the wall, the feel of her soft, curvaceous body pressed against him and her flushed face, drove him crazy, so he assaulted her neck.  
Licking his lips he felt his dick get harder. He had to have her in his bed.  
He didn't care how, but Blondie was going to be his.

* * *

Lucy, on the other hand was walking down the street, lost in thought, yesterday she had been attacked by Sabertooth leader and now by the strongest member of Fairy Tail's gang. Why this things were happening to her?  
She kept walking, oblivious to the shadows that were following her, until a men appeared in front of her with a evil grin on his face. Lucy turned around to escape, but she was stopped by another man. After few seconds another two arrived, blocking every possible escape. They were all grinning at her like if she was a prey and Lucy, scared for her life, couldn't do anything but scream and beg for help, while those men were getting closer...

* * *

 **NOTE**

I'm still sorry for any mistakes.

I'll try to publish at least once a week.

Please review, let me know what you think. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks again for the nice reviews.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

When Lucy turned around, she realized that she was surrounded by four guys, she tried running away but one of them grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the nearest wall. In a second they were all over her.  
"Well, well, look what we have here, Good evening Blondie" one of the men said, he had red hair and a scar running across his eye. He took a lock of her hair, bringing it to his nose and inhaled deeply, loving the way she smelled.  
Lucy was paralyzed in fear "Let me go." she murmured.  
"Relax, sweetheart, we are going to show you a good time." Another man said while staring at her large breasts, grinning like a mad man.  
"After all we can't let someone like you get away from us, you're far too hot to be ignored, especially dressed like that." a guy with dark long hair, pulled her dress down showing her lacy red bra.  
The guys looked at her bouncing breasts in awe.

One on them licked his lips "Look at them! They're so huge and jiggly. I can't wait to see them without any restrictions" Lucy covered herself but the guy with the scar removed her arms from her body. He had never saw someone as sexy as her and he would have not let her run away from him. He smirked when he saw tears coming down from her delicate face. Her fear made harden his cock. She had became the new object of his interest.  
When one of them grabbed her breast, she kicked him right in the chest, making him fell.  
The scarred man smirked "I like when they are feisty."  
"You bitch" the man who was hit stood up ready to hit her...

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, but someone stopped his assaulter before he could manage to lay another hand on her.

When she opened her eyes she saw a guy with black hair fight with the guys that were attacking her. Two of them were already on the ground, covered in their own blood. The mysterious man was still fighting, so Lucy couldn't see his face, but when she saw him take out a gun from his trousers she froze. The others felt the same way and the guy with black hair backed away "Cobra, let's go!" He shouted before running away.

Cobra moved his glare from the boy armed to the half-naked girl and smirked "This isn't over, Blondie." Having said that he turned around and left leaving two of their friends lying on the ground unconscious.

Lucy's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Exhausted she started crying when someone tapped on her shoulder.  
When Lucy looked at her saviour, ready to thank him, her eyes widened in shock and fear.

* * *

Standing in front of her there was one of Sabertooth member, the one with dark hair.  
"Are you okay?" he asked emotionless.  
What do you want with me?" she asked scared. He stared at her like If she was crazy "I've just saved your life"  
"Why? Why are you here?" she whispered, feeling very tired.  
"I was going to the base when I heard a scream and then I saw you surrounded by men" he explained.  
Lucy stared at him to see any sign of lie but his face didn't show any emotions.  
"In that case, thanks..." "Rogue" he told her. "Thanks Rogue" Lucy smiled softly and for a moment she thought to have seen his eyes widen.  
"Where do you live?" Lucy's smile fade away. "Why do you want to know?"  
Rogue chuckled "I want to take you home, you'll call other people's attention if you walk alone dressed like that"  
Lucy looked down and yelled, trying to cover herself. Rogue laughed to her red face, amused by the girl's reaction.  
Lucy, on the other hand wasn't laughing, she had forgot that one of guy had pulled down her dress, so now her chest was exposed, showing her lacy bra.

Even while laughing, Rogue couldn't stop himself from staring at her huge tits, he was a boy after all and she was gorgeous.  
It was true that he was going to the base but what he didn't told her was that when he saw her leave the club angry and alone, intrigued he had decided to follow her. Since Sting had shown his interest in the blonde girl, he had became curious to know more about the busty girl who had hit a gang leader with a cake.

When Rogue looked at her still flushed face, feeling guilty for her discomfort, he removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders.  
Lucy looked at him shocked before smiling brightly.  
"Thanks".  
Rogue looked away, trying to hide his blush. She was so cute.  
He gave her his hand and helped her up.  
"So, where do you live?" he asked trying to ease the tension.  
"Near Magnolia University"  
Nodding, they started walked towards Lucy's home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Hidden behind a wall, a guy with dark hair was staring intently at the couple. When the girl had been attacked by those pervs, he wanted to intervene, but then the black haired guy had arrived and he had decided to stay where he was.  
He was happy, though. After all his job was to spy on the blonde beauty who, apparently, was very important to his boss.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two guys arrived at Lucy's apartment.  
Lucy was about to say goodbye to her saviour when she noticed something on his cheek.  
"You're bleeding!" Lucy yelled, worried.  
"It's not big deal. I've faced worse." Rogue said like if it was a normal thing, and probably it was, considering that he was part of a mafia gang.  
"Come inside, I have a first aid kit." Lucy, then, grabbed his hand and walked into her house without giving him another choice. Rogue, however, was too shocked to complain, this girl had just invite him, Saberthoot leader's right hand, who she had met only an hour before, into her home. That girl was or too brave too stupid. Maybe both.

Once they were inside, Lucy excused herself and went to change into something more comfortable, leaving the boy alone.  
Rogue started to look around. The house was small yet comfy, there was a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a large living room with 2 sofa, a tv and a study table. He saw some papers on it and, curious, approached the desk to take a better look. Apparently the girl was writing a story. So she was smart...  
Rogue was about to start reading when Lucy came out her bedroom giving him a nosebleed. She was wearing a pink top that fitted her curves perfectly and a pair of black tight shorts.  
"Sit, while I'll take the kit."  
Then she turned around giving him a great view of her round ass.  
Rogue felt his pant tighten around his length and he sighed. Damn, he was becoming like Sting!

When Lucy returned, she saw him staring at her intently.  
Ignoring his gaze, she put a knee at the edge of the couch and opened her first aid kit. Then she put some alcohol on the cotton balls and, slowly, washed the cut on his cheek.  
He winced, slightly, at the touch of the alcohol on his wound, but he couldn't stop looking into her chocolate eyes, thinking at the feeling of her hands on his face, they were so warm and soft. He also noticed how nice she smelled, like vanilla and strawberry.

Once she was done, Lucy looked at her work with a small smile on her face and Rogue smiled at her cuteness.  
"Here you go" she exclaimed happy.  
"It wasn't necessary" Rogue replied, trying to maintain his emotionless face.  
"Of course it was! You got hurt to save me!"  
Lucy, then, looked straight into his red eyes "You're not like I thought you were."  
"And how did you think I was?" Rogue asked curious.  
"You're part of a mafia gang, you're supposed to be evil or perverted like that friend of yours" she stated.  
Rogue chuckled "You mean Sting?" "Yeah, him. That idiot..." Lucy murmured the last part, but Rogue managed to hear her. He smiled. "He can be an idiot sometimes." "But you're different" she simply said. Rogue stared at her in awe. That girl kept surprising him.  
"I'll should go now" "Yes, you should, not that I'm kicking you out. I'm just very tired." Lucy said quickly, realizing her gaff, and Rogue laughed.  
She was definitely something else.

* * *

In that moment, Rogue realized that Sting wasn't the only one attracted to the girl. 'I'm sorry, Sting, but she is too special. You might be able to obtain everything you want, but I promise you that this time she will be mine.'

* * *

Inside the house, Lucy was resting on her bed, lost in thoughts: a gangster had saved her from a rape. However, what was bothering her the most, was what the guy with the scar had said to her.  
'This is not over, Blondie...' What did that mean?  
With this thought on her mind she fell asleep.

* * *

Next day Lucy woke up with the sun shining brightly into her face, she grunted and put the pillow over her head. Few minutes later the alarm rang and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She stood up stretching her limbs and then she made her way into the bathroom to have a shower.  
She turned on the water but her mind was elsewhere. Last night she had a weird dream. She had dreamt that some guys had assaulted her, after she had run away from a horny gangster, and another guy, from another gang, had saved her.

While Lucy was waiting for the water to become hot, she stared at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. On her breasts there were few marks! In that moment she remembered everything that had happened the previous night, It hadn't been a dream, it was all real, she had almost been raped!  
Wait, if that was real then also... Lucy turned red and looked at her neck: on the right side there was a huge hickey!  
Looking away, she stepped into the water and started washing herself with her vanilla body wash and her strawberry shampoo. During the entire time she thought about what had happened.  
She had never felt so weak, not even when she was with her father.  
They had touched her and if it wasn't for Rogue they would have raped her!  
Without realizing she started crying.  
She stood there, with tears streaming down her face, for an hour until the water became cold. Lucy quickly wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom to decide what to wear. Since she had to work at the coffee shop, she opted for a black skirt and a pink sleeveless turtleneck, in order to hide the hickey on her neck.

Before going out, Lucy looked at her face in the mirror and in that moment she swore to herself that she would never been weak again. 'I'll be strong, I promise you, Mama'

* * *

"Goodmorning" Lucy said, entering into the gym.  
"Hi" a guy greeted her. He had blue hair with a red tattoo on his face.  
"Jellal?" Lucy asked shocked, but the boy laughed at her face.  
"I'm Mystogan, Jellal is my twin brother" he explained her.  
"How do you know my brother?"  
"He's dating my friend Erza" he nodded in understanding.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked curious.  
What was a pretty girl like her doing there?  
"I want to be strong" she said confident.  
He stared into her eyes "Okay, why?"  
"I don't want to feel weak again."

Mystogan looked at her intrigued.  
"If you want, we have just started a kickboxing class for amateurs."  
"Really?" Lucy asked excited "Can I participate?"  
He chuckled "Of course"  
"Then count me in!" she smiled at him.  
Mystogan smiled back "The course starts tomorrow at 7"  
Lucy smile fade away "I have work..."  
Seeing that she really wanted to participate, he had an idea "Look, when you finish work come here. I'll teach you."  
"I don't want to bother you" Lucy said shaking her head.  
"Don't worry, I'm always here in the evening, you're not a bother."  
"If you say so... see you tomorrow then" "See you tomorrow..." Lucy smiled "I'm Lucy"  
"Nice to meet you, Lucy" Mystogan smiled back.  
"I have to go now, can you say hi to Jellal for me?" Lucy asked, while slowly she walked away.  
"Sure! Bye Lucy" he waved at her.  
"Bye"  
Then Lucy left, leaving Mystogan stare her nice figure.

His brother had surely interesting friends.

* * *

The rest of day passed quickly and before realizing, Lucy was again on her bed.  
She had just put her pijama on, when someone knocked on her door.  
When she opened it, she saw two guys, one had pink hair and a white scarf around his neck, while the other had raven hair and a scar on his front.  
"Yes?" she asked.

They both looked few years older and were staring down at her.  
The guy with pink hair moved closer "I'm detective Natsu Dragneel and this is my partner detective Gray Fullbuster"  
"There's something wrong?" Lucy asked worried.  
"We're here to ask you some question" the raven haired detective said.

"Can we come in?"

* * *

 **NOTE**

 **Natsu and Grey finally appear! Next chapter will contain a lot of their scenes.**

 **Hope you like the way the story is turning. I'm doing my best to make it interesting.**

 **In the next chapter Laxus and Sting will reappear.**

 **Please review!**

 **Tell me what you would like to happen to Lucy.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! Thanks for reading!**

 **Here's the new chapter.**

 **Please leave me reviews, I want to know your opinions. :-)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Can we come in?"

Lucy stood there, at the door, for what seemed like an hour, too shocked to move a muscle. Why these detectives were here? Had she done something wrong?  
Then a thought crossed her mind.  
"You're not here to talk about my father?" she asked worried "Cause, I don't talk to him since I've started college"  
Her past was something she preferred not to talk about.

The two detectives looked at her dumbfounded. What was she blathering about?  
She seemed a little weird, the pink haired guy thought, trying to repress a smile.  
"So..." the guy with raven hair interrupted the embarrassing silence "Can we come in?"  
"We know that it's late, but it won't take a lot." the other one assured her.  
"Come in" Lucy moved to the left to let them in.

* * *

Lucy saw the detectives look around like if they were examining every corner if the house.  
"Are you looking for something in particular?" Lucy called to their attention.  
"Sorry, we weren't doing that on purpose" the pink haired guy said, scratching his head, feeling a little guilty.  
"It' an habit caused by our job" the other one explained.  
Lucy simply nodded.  
"So, detective... " "Dragneel and Fullbuster"  
"Right. Why are you here? Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked politely.  
The two guys stared at her curiously.

Lucy sat on the armchair, while the other settled two on the sofa.  
"Can I get you something to drink? Some tea or coffee?" Lucy asked, remembering what her mother had taught her about how treating guests.  
"What are you playing at? Gray asked roughly. He didn't came just here to be mocked by some stupid girl. No matter how pretty she was.  
"I don't understand" Lucy didn't know what was going on.  
"You are scaring her, idiot!" Natsu said, but Gray ignored him and took something out of his jacket before toss, whatever it was, on the table.  
Lucy got closer to see what Detective Fullbuster had put on her table and her eyes widened.  
Spreaded on the surface there were several photos of her. There was one shooted at the coffee shop, she was serving a table while Sabertooth's leader was getting out the kitchen with a creepy smile on his face. In another one she was at the club, near the counter, in company of the Dreyar guy. Next to that one there was another in which she could see the boy drag her into the bathroom. But was the last one that shocked Lucy the most. Rogue was walking next to her and she had his jacket around her shoulders.

Lucy didn't know what to say so the detectives broke the silence.  
"In the last three days, we saw you, in intimate situations, with different guys. Each of them is member of a mafia gang" Natsu explained. "We want to know what is your relationship with them. Especially since these guys belong to two rival gangs."  
Lucy stared at him like if he was a fool. Intimate situations? They had assaulted her!  
"What are you talking about? I don't have any relationship with them, I don't know them!"  
"Don't play dumb, Blondie" Gray told her coldly.  
"I'm not!" she yelled.  
"Calm down" Natsu told her. He was looking at her attentively, trying to understand if she was telling the truth.  
"Calm down?" Lucy stood up "These two guys attacked me!" she pointed the two blond guys in the photos "And this one, he saved me from some guys who were trying to rape me!"

Gray and Natsu stared at her not convinced of her story.  
"If these two really attacked you, how did you manage to escape them?" Gray asked.  
Lucy's blush didn't go unnoticed by both the detectives.  
"I threw a cake to this guy's face and kicked this one on the leg" she murmured, pointing the guys in the photos. There were few seconds of silence, until Natsu burst out laughing.  
"That explain the other photos" he said to his partner who simply nodded in agreement, trying to contain his own laugh.  
Lucy, on the other hand, was confused and sat, again, on the armchair.  
"Other photos?" she asked.  
Gray showed her two more pictures. In one there was Sting with some pieces of cake on his face, while in the other one there was Laxus outside the bathroom while he was grabbing his leg in pain.

"Is it normal, for you, stalk people like that?" Lucy asked, pouting. They both thought that she looked truly adorable.  
"So, you really don't know them?" Gray asked.  
"Yes" Lucy said firmly.  
"In that case, we leave so you can sleep. We just wanted to let you know that we are doing an investigation about both of the gangs, so if you know anything, call us" Gray gave her his number.  
"And be careful, they're dangerous men. Try to avoid them" Natsu said, staring into the deep pool of her chocolate eyes. She looked like a nice person and somehow he felt the need to protect her.  
"I don't think I'll see them again, but if that happens I'll call you."

Lucy stood up and walked them to the door. However, before they left, Natsu asked her one more question.  
"You said that some guys tried to rape you, why didn't you call the police?"  
Lucy stared at him, she didn't know what to say. Why hadn't she called the police?  
"I don't know" she said honestly, surprising the two guys.  
She took a deep breath "Nothing really happened, well, they grabbed my breast, but when Rogue arrived I felt safe. I didn't wanted to let people know what had happened."  
Natsu felt his blood boil in anger, thinking about those men who had dared to touch that sweet girl. Gray was feeling the same way. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make them pay for what they had tried to do.  
"Did you saw their face or heard a name?" Grey asked.  
"I only saw two of them. One had dark, long hair, while the other had a scar on his eye. I think his name is Cobra." Both of them froze after hearing that name.

Lucy started to shiver in fear so the guys decided to not tell her what they knew about that man.  
"It's okay now, you're safe" Natsu tried to comfort her.  
"We'll find them, and we'll put them in jail." Gray assured her.  
They were both worried about her. After all, protecting people was their job.  
"For anything, even if you just want to press charges, call us." Natsu told her and then they left.

* * *

Once they were outside, they both looked at each other worried.  
"Poor girl. Cobra is not someone you want to cross your path with" Natsu said.  
"I know, Natsu. No one has ever escaped him and if they do, he manage to find them and finish what he has started" Gray replied.  
"He'll come back for her, you know that, right?"  
"I do" "We need to protect her, and not just from him. You heard the rumors around. Sabertooth's leader has sent his men to find informations about a blonde young girl who works in a bar"  
"And Laxus told his friends to do the same" Gray finished for him.

Natsu stopped and Gray turned around to look at him questioningly.  
"We have to protect her" Natsu said firmly.  
Gray rolled his eyes at his friend. "I want to protect her to, Natsu, but our job is to find evidence against Fairy Tail and Sabertooth gangs and put all of them in jail."  
"But she needs us! She doesn't know what is coming for her." Natsu yelled.  
"It's not our job, you idiot!" Gray raised his voice as well. "I know that she needs protection, but we have a job to do."  
"What if she's the key to finally arrest them all?" Natsu asked. "We can't be sure. Maybe we're wrong, maybe she is not the one they are looking for."  
"What about Cobra then? We know he will come for her. Are we going to let him take her?"  
Gray stared at his friend. He knowed that he was right.  
"Alright, Natsu. You won. We'll keep an eye on her." Natsu smiled "But" he warned his friend "our priority are still the mafia gangs, okay?"  
"Okay" Natsu said happy.  
Gray chuckled at his friend childish behavior. However they were both thinking about the girl.

Before met her, Gray had thought she was just another slut who went after men for power, but after he had listened to her story he had realized how innocente she was. When he had saw her shiver in fear earlier, he wanted to hug her and he knew that his partner wanted to do it as well.  
Natsu, unlike his friend, had been fascinated by her from the first moment. Her big brown orbs hadn't shown any trace of evil. When she had opened the door, he had thought for a moment to have an angel in front of him. He also had this weird impulse to protect her at any cost.

Natsu, then, grinned, thinking about how cute she looked with her face all flushed.  
"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Gray asked him.  
"What did you just said, ice cube? And where is your shirt?"  
Gray looked down, only to realize that somehow his shirt was gone and his chest was complitely exposed.  
"When did that happen?" he yelled.  
"You stripper! I should arrest you for Indecent exposure!"  
"Shut up, Flaimbrain!" "Come here, if you have the courage"  
Then the duo started fighting each other. Nobody near them would have said that those two idiots were part of the police Department.

* * *

"Rogue, ROGUE!" Sting yelled.  
Rogue arrived after few minutes "Sting, it's 6 in the morning, why are you YELLING?" Rogue yelled back.  
"I know it's 6. That's the problem. It's 6 and I'm awake!"  
"So?" Rogue asked annoyed.  
"So? It's all that girl's fault"  
"That girl?" "Yes, the one we met at the coffee the other day." Sting explained. "I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face and she's wearing nothing but..."  
"I get that" Rogue stopped him, not liking the way his friend was dreaming about Lucy.  
"What do we know about her?"  
"Her name is Lucy and she works in coffee shop when she's not attending classes at Magnolia University."  
"Really?" Sting smiled. Lucy uh? A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.  
"Sting? You're smile is creeping me out." Rogue said.  
Sting, still smiling like an perv, looked at his friend "I want to know which classes she attends."  
"Why?" Rogue was not liking the way the conversation was going.  
"I want to attend them too"  
"Fine, can I go to sleep now?" Rogue was about to leave when Sting called him again.  
"What happened to your face?" Sting asked.  
Rogue paled, what was he supposed to say? The truth? Better no, let's leave Lucy out of this.  
"The other night, I tripped into few guys that were about to rape a girl, I saved her and got hurt into the process."  
Sting nodded.  
"Was she hot?" he asked, smirking.  
Rogue rolled his eyes "Yes. She is gorgeous."  
After that Rogue left, leaving a grinning Sting behind.

Sting was laughing like a mad man.  
He had found out something more about the girl that was obsessing him. He rested his head on the table. He didn't know why he was thinking so much about her, but his mind was doing it unintentionally.  
Sting, then, started thinking about Rogue, never in his life, he had heard Rogue say that a girl was gorgeous.  
Maybe one day they could have a double date, he with his sexy Lucy and Rogue with his new mysterious girl.  
After all a Saber always gets what he wants.

* * *

"Harder, please Laxus" after a few more hard thrust they both came together.  
Laxus pulled out, and threw the condom into the trash, before laid his head on the pillow, completely ignoring the naked girl who was trying to get his attention.  
"Leave." Laxus said to the girl without even look at her.  
"But, I was thinking we..."  
"Leave, now... You were just a good fuck, that's all, so now you can go out."  
Crying, the girl stood up and left, after taking her clothes from the floor.

Laxus closed his eyes. He had just had a decent fuck, however he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde girl he had met at the mall, especially after what had happened at the club.  
The way she smelled and how soft her skin felt, he had never felt so attracted to anyone like he was with this chick. She had looked so deliciously sexy in her red tight dress. Just the thought of her delectable body made him harden with renewed longing.  
Damn, his cock had been hard since she appeared in the club. He had tried everything to make it go away, but nothing seems to work.  
He needed her, her body was the only thing that could make his hardness go away.  
Laxus opened his eyes and grabbed his phone.  
"Freed, yes I know it's early" Laxus rolled his eyes."I just wanted to know if you had found out something about the girl I told you about"  
After having listened to what his friend had discovered he grinned "So she works in a coffee shop? Interesting... I think I have found out where I want to eat tomorrow."  
When he hanged off, he smirked. In a few hours he would see the girl that was obsessing him again, and if everything had went as planned he would had her in his bed for the night.  
However, at the moment, he had to resolve his "little" problem. He groaned and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  
There was only one thing to do. Damn how could he have stooped so low?

* * *

It was a brand new day and Lucy woke up with a small smile. Maybe with the beginning of a new week all of her problems would have magically faded away.  
After getting dressed, Lucy headed towards the university. Today she had 2 only only two classes: psychology and literature. After that she had to work at the coffee shop until 9.

"Good morning" Lucy greeted her friends.  
"Hi, Lucy" Erza and Levy said.  
"Lucy, why did you left me at the club the other night?" Cana suddenly asked.  
Lucy paled. There was no way she would ever tell to her friends what had happened that night. Especially since Erza was there too.  
"I was tired, so I took a taxi and went home" Lucy lied, hoping that the girls would believe her.  
"It's okay, I was with Bacchus after all" Cana winked at her and Lucy rolled her eyes.

* * *

After that, each girl went to class.  
As usual, Lucy sat in the middle of the room, just in time, since the lesson was about to start.  
She reached down to take the notebook from her bag, when she heard someone sit beside her.  
"Hey gorgeous" Lucy recognized that voice and turned her head to see the guy she was hoping to never see again. "What are you doing here?" she asked, too shocked to be scared.  
The guy simply smirked and got closer to her face.  
"I couldn't wait to see you again. Did you miss me, Blondie?"

* * *

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **I hope you liked my version of Natsu and Gray. As you can see, they still fight like children.**

 **Tell me if you have any suggestions.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys, seriously. You made my day with your comments.**

 **Here's the new chapter, let me know what you guys think.** **I know it's a little short but it was the best I could do in order to publish at least once a week.**

 **As always, please review. :-)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Did you miss me, Blondie?"

* * *

Lucy stared at the blonde guy sat right next to her. His face was few inches from hers, so Lucy admired the beautiful features of his face. Noticing his intense stare she blushed madly and turned away.  
Sting chuckled at her reaction. She was so expressive, what a rare thing...  
"What are you doing here?" she asked again, this time her voice sounded more like a whisper. She remembered that the two detectives had told her that he was a dangerous person.  
"I've already told you. I missed you." Sting smiled mischievously.  
"What? You don't even know me!" Lucy replied, laying her back on the chair so that his face was no longer close to hers.  
"Then let's get to know each other better!" Sting put a hand on her exposed knee. Lucy moved his hand away from her leg. Her face ever redder. What did he want from her?

For the first time since he had saw her in the classroom, Sting admired her appearance. She was wearing black shorts and a red sleeveless turtleneck that hugged her curves perfectly. Sting looked with lust at her full breasts. This girl had all the right curves in the right places.  
"So?" Sting moved his eyes to her face "What do you say?"  
Lucy blinked few times "What?" she asked, distracted by his muscles.  
Sting noticed that and chuckled.  
"Liking what you're seeing?." he pointed out.  
"I...I.. I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy raised her voice, embarrassed.  
"Don't need to lie, love. No woman can resist to the great Sting charm"  
"Charm? You're the least charming person that I have ever met!" Lucy replied angrily. "Now leave! You're distracting me!"  
"I'll leave if you go out with me." he replied staring deeply into her brown eyes with a serious expression on his face.  
"W-what?" she stuttered. Was he asking her out?  
"Go out with me." Sting repeated, making it sound like an order.  
"NO!" Lucy yelled and some guys around her looked at her and gestured her to be quiet.  
"Sorry" she whispered mortified, covering her mouth with her hands.

Sting was shocked, nobody has ever refused to go out with him.  
He was supposed to be angry, but he actually felt even more aroused. He loved a good challenge and he wasn't going to accept a no as answer.  
He grabbed her wrist and put her face closer so that their foreheads were almost touching. "You WILL go out with me."

Lucy was scared, what was she supposed to do?  
"But you don't even know my name." she tried to make an excuse. Maybe she could convince him that he wasn't really interested in her.  
Sting smirked "I'm Sting Eucliffe, nice to met you, Lucy."  
Lucy's eyes widened "How do you know my name?" she murmured.  
"That's not relevant"  
"Please, leave me alone" she begged him. "I have a lesson to follow."  
"That's not possible, but we could make a deal." Sting smiled mischievously.  
"What kind of deal?" she asked slowly.  
"I'll let you follow the rest of your lessons if you go out on with me this evening."  
"That's not a deal! That's a blackmail!" Lucy hissed.  
Seeing her rage return, Sting smirked, he loved strong women.  
"Take it or not?

Lucy looked toward her professor. She had already missed half of the lesson.  
She took a deep breath, knowing that she would have regretted that moment "I can't tonight."  
Sting smiled. He got her.  
"Tomorrow at lunch" Lucy quickly said "Now LEAVE!" She emphasized the last word.  
"See you tomorrow at the entrance of the university." He reluctantly released her arm, her skin was so soft.

Lucy moved her gaze to the centre on the class, where her professor was still explaining, believing that he was leaving.  
However, when Sting stared back at the beautiful girl, he could no longer contain himself.  
He quickly bent down and without giving her time to move away, he kissed her cheek, knowing that if they had been somewhere else, his lips would have been on another part of her body. When he stood up, he saw her staring at him with her eyes fully opened and her face red like a tomato.  
Sting laughed and left.

* * *

Once he was out, he touched his lips. She tasted so sweet. Sting smirked, knowing that had found his new favourite taste and he was ready to devour every inch of her.

* * *

Lucy, instead, couldn't focus on what the professor was saying.  
She moved her hand toward the spot where he had kissed her. He was such an innocent gesture, yet she couldn't stop herself from blushing.  
Lucy rested her face on her hands. Had she really agreed to have lunch with a notorious gangster?

* * *

Two hours later the lessons were over. Lucy was walking in the corridors so lost in thoughts that when two hands, suddenly, grabbed her waist she screamed and turned around only to see a guy with orange hair and an amused expression on his face.  
"Loke! What are you doing? You scared me!" she screamed angrily, stomping her foot like a small child.  
Loke looked at her even more amused.  
"Sorry Lucy; I just couldn't help myself! And the face you made when I grabbed you was priceless." Loke joked.  
"It's not funny!" Lucy hit his arm, even if she was smiling too.

"Do you need anything Loke?"  
"No, I was just thinking about my beautiful princess so I felt the urge to see her" Loke teased.  
Lucy rolled her eyes at his flirting, when she noticed something "Loke?"  
"Yes, my love." he stared at her with a fake serious expression.  
"Can you please let me go?"

Surprised by her request, he looked down and blushed. His hands were still resting on her waist.  
He smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment "Why? Don't you like it?"  
"NO!" she fumed, trying to push him away.  
Loke smiled, she had no idea of how sexy she looked when she was angry. However he let her go, already missing the feeling of her soft skin under his hands.  
"Thanks" she smiled softly and he couldn't fight back his own smile. "How was you lesson?" Lucy asked. "It was fine, veterinary is really interesting."  
"I already imagine you saving the life of some sweet panda or dolphin."  
"Or a lion" Loke interrupted her.  
"What is this obsession of yours with lions?" she asked playfully.  
He grinned "They're the coolest animals ever!"  
"If you say so" she rolled her eyes, but they both ended up laughing.

"Do you work today?" Loke asked.  
"Yep"  
"Do you need a passage?"  
"No, it's okay" Lucy reassured him.  
"But, my love, I can't let you walk alone, what if you need a strong man to save you?" he teased her.  
"Unfortunately I don't know any strong man" she jocked in reply, making him pout for a moment.  
"I thought I was your knight in shining armor!"  
If he wasn't for the smirk on his face, Lucy would have thought that he was seriously hurt.  
"When will you stop with this flirting? You already have every girl in this university at your feet."  
"That is true" Loke said proudly, "but none of them is you."  
Lucy laughed at his compliment, knowing that he was kidding.  
"I'll go now or I'll be late" she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Loke."  
"See you tomorrow, my beautiful princess."  
Lucy laughed, he was such a playboy.

* * *

Loke, on the other hand, didn't move. His head was lost in thoughts about his beautiful friend.  
They knew each other since they were kid and he was the only person that knew what she had been through during her childhood. He had always admired her strength and good heart. There wasn't really no one else like her on the planet.  
Loke smiled, remembering her sweet kiss, she had always done that and he had always loved it.

Lucy thought that he was just mocking her, but every single word he had ever said to her, came from his heart. For years he had tried to make her see him differently, to make her understand how deep his affection for her was, but she had never believed him and now he was tired to wait.  
If she couldn't understand on her own, how much he loved her, he would have shown her.  
No more waiting, Loke needed his princess in his arm and was ready to do anything to make that happen.

* * *

The blond girl was walking down the street and he was hiding behind a wall in order to follow her without being noticed. He just didn't understand why this girl was so special to his boss. She was gorgeous, only a mad would have said otherwise, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. However that wasn't enough to make her so important.  
Why did _He_ wanted her?

* * *

Lucy arrived at the cafeteria right on time. She quickly went behind the counter to put her apron. She took her notebook, ready to work.  
She went to the tables and started taking order with a small smile on her face.  
Her work was her only distraction from her messed up life.

* * *

Outside the coffee bar, a black limo was parked right in front the door. The windows were blacked out so nobody could see a guy with blond hair stare the waitress with a smirk on his face.  
He wanted to get in, but when she turned towards his direction, he stopped. She had tied her hair in a high ponytail, however few locks fell loose, framing her face. Her curves were as good as he remembered and when she bent over to grab a napkin from the floor, he couldn't help the twinge of desire that settled in his groin, making him moan. Damn her and that perfect body.

He noticed the way few men were staring at her, like if she was a piece of meat and that pissed him off. How dare them look what was his? And how couldn't she realize the effect that she had on the male population!  
He transferred his eyes again on the blonde beauty. She was biting her lips now. He groan again and rested his head on the seat, why was she doing this? While he was staring at her, he felt the urge to fuck her over and over again and make her scream his name until she loses her voice.

When he saw her get out from a door on the back with some bags on her hand, Laxus decided than that was the right moment to make an appearance so he got out his car and followed her into the alley.  
He was ready to make her pay for what had happened the other night at the club.  
'Hope you're ready for the second round , Blondie.'

* * *

 **NOTE**

 **Loke finally arrived!** **In the next chapter get ready to Laxus and his dirty mouth that I love so much.**

 **In the next chapter I would also like to answer some of your questions, if you want, of course. I'll see what to do in base of your comments.**

 **Hope you like the way the story is going, I'm doing my best to make it good.**

 **As always sorry for any mistakes, nobody is perfect.**

 **Thanks again for read it. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Thank you for reading it.**

 **Here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Lucy was working since few hours and everything was going fine, no problematic customers, no annoying child and especially no sexy gangsters.  
She went into the kitchen to leave an order when her boss asked her to take out the garbage, so she took the trash and got out from the back door. She hated that part of the job, but she had to do it.  
She threw the trash into the bin, without noticing the figure who was standing behind her who was watching her moves like a hawk watch his prey.  
After few seconds he decided to make known his presence.  
"Hi Blondie" Lucy heard a deep voice and turned around, recognizing it.  
Resting on the wall, with his arms crossed there was a guy, that, unfortunately, she remembered too well. How could she forget that stupid smirk on his face.

Laxus was staring carefully the girl standing in front of him. She was trembling in fear, however he also noticed a spark of anger in her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling back a little.  
"I wanted to see you, but only when you were alone" he said honestly.  
"Why?" she asked afraid.  
"Because" he took a step towards her "I missed you. Well, I missed certain parts of your body" his eyes shifted down to focus on her chest.  
"You're sick" Lucy hugged herself, trying to block his stare.

Laxus simply licked his lips.  
"That's never going to happen" she replied, suddenly feeling more sure about herself.  
Laxus smirked. "And that's the reason of why I'm here. You're the first person whose not scared to talk back to me, the first woman to say no to me."  
While talking, Laxus got even closer to her face and when he bent down their noses were almost touching.  
"Stop wasting your time" Lucy put her hands on his chest to push him off, but he was too strong. Laxus laughed at her pathetic attempt, liking the way her hands were touching his chest, they were so delicate but at the same time strong, firm.

Laxus rested his head on her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. He wanted to kiss and lick every piece of her skin, but her turtleneck stopped him. He was about to growl in protest when he remember something. Laxus immediately looked up and stared at her with an amused expression.  
"Are you wearing this to cover my love bite?" he asked, trying to contain his laugh. However when her face turned red he burst out laughing.

Deciding that she was not going to let him make fun of her, she hit his arm, calling back his attention.  
"Okay, first of all, that was not a love bite, but an hickey. And second, don't you dare leave a mark on me again" Lucy angrily explained. She was doing her best to not slap him on his arrogant face. The only reason why she hadn't done that yet, was because she knew that he was a very dangerous guy.  
"You're hurting my feelings" he said, pretending to be hurt.  
"You don't have feelings, only a cock"

Laxus was going crazy, he loved feisty women, and that one had the sharpest mouth that he had ever came across. She was not just a pretty face.  
He wanted to grab her and push into her until she couldn't stand anymore and the only word that could came out from her delicious, tempting lips, was his name. No woman had ever excited him that much.  
He quickly pushed her against the wall, one hand on her arm and the other around her small waist.  
"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed. Laxus bent down to kiss her when someone called her name from the kitchen.

Remembering her work, Lucy struggled and, surprisingly, he let her go.  
Without saying a word, she turned around, but before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist. She stared up at him and saw him smirk.  
"This isn't over" he shortened the distance between their faces "But you need to know that I won't force myself on you, ever" he assured her with a serious expression.  
Before Lucy could replay his smirk returned on his face "After all, when I'll be done with you, you will beg me for more"  
After that he released her arm and walked away, leaving a petrified Lucy behind.

* * *

When Lucy finished to work, it was already late. However Lucy decided to go to the gym for her kickboxing lesson. When she arrived, she immediately noticed that the lights were off, except for one in the corner. She followed it and, once there, she saw a very sweaty Mystogan, who was hitting a punching bag.  
Lucy couldn't help but notice the way his tank top was covered in sweat and was fitting his body like a second skin. She blushed when he turned around towards her, making his muscles flex.

"I can't believe you actually came!" he stated a little surprised.  
Moving her eyes away from his body, she stared at his face "Of course I came! I promised you."  
Mystogan smiled and Lucy noticed that he looked genuinely happy.  
"You're going to change, right?" he ask her, teasingly, indicating her outfit.  
Lucy blushed and nodded. Without saying another word, she left the room to change. She put on a tight pink tank top, black shorts and a pair of sneakers. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and reached Mystogan, who was waiting for her near some sports equipment.

Mystogan was waiting for Lucy and when she came out the restroom, he could feel his nose starting to bleed at the sight.  
"Wow" he said softly. He had seen a lot of girls wearing sports outfit, but none of them had ever looked that good. He stared at her breasts with lust. How was he supposed to teach her how to fight if she was dressed like that!

Lucy noticed the blood coming out from his nose and got closer. "Are you okay?" She tried to touch him, but he stopped her hand. "It's nothing. Probably one of the guys hit me too hard during the previous lesson." he smiled, trying to hide the real reason.  
"Do you need to see a doctor?" she asked worried.  
He smiled warmly at her preoccupation "No, don't worry" "If you say so. So... Where do we start?" "Well, before teaching you how to fight, you need to put some muscle. To do so, you'll use some of the machines" he explained.  
"Alright" she nodded and looked around. "Which one?" Mystogan stared at her with a small smirk on his face. "You choose. After all, we're going to use them all"  
"WHAT?"

* * *

Two hour later, Lucy was sitting on the bench. It hurt everywhere, she didn't have the strength to change into her casual clothes.  
She heard a knock "Lucy, are you alright?" Mystong asked her.  
"Yes" she tried to stand up "No"  
She heard him chuckle from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"  
"Yes"  
When he entered, she noticed that he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Lucy couldn't ignore the fact that he looked hot even in that. Damn him and his muscular body! However, Lucy snorted when she saw the amused look on his face.

Mystogan, noticing how tired she was, smiled softly and sat next to her.  
"Jump on my back. I'll carry you home"  
He reached for her hand and helped her stand up. After Lucy grabbed her bag, he turned around and pointed at his back.  
Lucy blushed furiously "Are you kidding?"  
He laughed "C'mon, I don't bite."  
Since she felt pain everywhere, Lucy, reluctantly, jumped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that his hands were wrapped around her knees. Lucy put her arms around his neck.

Once they arrived at Lucy home, Mystogan let Lucy slid off him even if he didn't wanted to let her go.  
He turned around to meet her lovely eyes that were fighting hard to stay opened.  
"Thanks" she said with a super sweet voice.  
"I can't let my new student faint in the middle of the road." he teased.  
Lucy laughed and Mystogan noticed how nice her laugh sounded.  
"Thanks again."  
After that Lucy walked into the house while Mystogan was unintentionally staring at the swish of her hips. Damn, when did he became a pervert?  
Giving one last look at her house, he walked away, feeling something weird inside his stomach.

* * *

Seeing Mystogan leave from the window, Lucy, immediately, had a quick shower and jumped on the bed. She was so tired...  
She stood up a little to turn off the light when she noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow.  
When she grabbed it, her face lost color.

In a red ink was written 'You haven't thought that I had forgotten about you? I promised you that between us wasn't over, Blondie. See you soon -C.'

Lucy quickly pulled out her phone from the bag and called the number written on the card. After few rings, he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sorry to bother you this late, but you told me to call if anything had happened."  
"Lucy? Something happened?" he asked from the other side of the phone.  
"Yes, I'm scared. Please help me." she said between sobs.  
"Don't move, I'm on the way." Then he closed the call and Lucy started crying against the wall.

* * *

After twenty minutes someone knocked at the door.  
Lucy quickly ran towards her door. "Who's there?"  
"It's detective Dragneel, my partner is coming too."  
Lucy opened the door and saw him with tearful eyes. When he saw her tears, he grabbed her shoulders and led her to the sofa.  
"Hey, calm down. What happened?" he asked slowly, trying to calm her down.  
Without saying a word, she took from her pocket the note that she had found out earlier and passed him so that he could read it.

Natsu took the paper from her shaking hand and read it.  
He was so angry that he didn't notice Lucy getting up and open the door.  
"I hope this is important" Gray said annoyed.  
"I..I.."  
Hearing her shaking voice, Natsu walked towards his partner and with the most serious expression that Gray had ever seen on his face, he passed him the paper.  
"It is." Natsu replied.

Natsu and Lucy whent back to the couch, where Lucy started crying again. Natsu didn't know what to do to make her feel better so he just stared at her.  
When Gray sat on the other side of Lucy, he looked at her softly.  
"Can you tell us where did you found it?" he pointed the note on his hand.  
After taking few deep breaths, Lucy finally managed to calm down.  
"I was on the bed when I saw it on the pillow."  
"So you didn't see him?"  
"No, the paper was already there." in that moment Lucy realized one very important thing "He knows where I live" she murmured.  
"What?" Natsu asked worried, seeing the fear on her face.  
"He knows where I live" she repeated more loudly. "What if he comes again? Is he going to kill me?"

Lucy was having a panic attack and Gray grabbed her wrist to make her look at him.  
"We will not let him touch you" he stated firmly.  
"How can you stop him? You have your job. I don't even know why I called you, I guess I was just afraid."  
Natsu took her other hand and caressed it softly.  
"Our job is to protect people" he smiled, trying to reassure her.  
Gray nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you detectives" Lucy smiled a little.  
"You can call us with our names. We're not that old after all!" Natsu jocked, making Lucy laugh.  
"How are you going to help me?" she asked then "You can't follow me everywhere. Like you said the other day, you have to arrest the mafia gangs"  
"Our job is to prevent mafias members to hurt people, even Cobra" Gray explained her.  
"Okay..." Lucy was still not sure how they were going to help her. She gave another glimpse at the note.  
"What am I supposed to do?" she murmured.  
"You'll go to college and then to work. Don't stop living because of him." Natsu said smiling gently, while doing soft circles on her hand. When he had saw her crying earlier, he had felt a string around his heart. How could someone make cry a creature as pure as her?

Gray noticed the look that his friend was staring at her and felt somehow irritated. He wanted to punch him, but he didn't know why, he just wanted to stop him from staring her like if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gazed back at the young lady sat next to him, she looked tired. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling at the moment. "Why don't you go to sleep?" he suggested her. She stared at him like if he had another head "And if he comes back?"  
"He won't" Natsu immediately said.  
"And even if he does it, we'll stay outside, checking the perimetre."  
"You don't have to do this. I don't want to bother you." Lucy was feeling guilty. "Don't be ridiculous Luce! You'll never be a bother!" Natsu told her, grinning like a child and Lucy smiled at him.  
"Yeah, don't worry. It's not the first time that we spend the night in the car." Gray reassured her, trying to lighten the mood in the room.  
"If you say so..."

* * *

After un hour Lucy was lying on her bed, however she couldn't sleep. Even with the two detectives staying outside of her house in the car, she couldn't stop the fear that she felt every time she saw a shadow or heard a noise. How was she supposed to keep living like that? Tossing and turning on the bed one more time, she stood up and walked into the living room, towards her desk where she started working on her story.  
Sometimes she would look around to be sure that no one was there.  
After few hours she fell asleep on the desk, however her mind was assaulted by terrible nightmares about a certain red haired boy with a scar on his eye and a smirk that would have hunted her for the rest of her life.

* * *

In a car on the other side of the street two guys were watching carefully the street. Actually only one of them was doing that, since the other was sleeping.  
Gray turned to see his partner and glared at him for making him do all the job alone. He was about to moved his eyes to the street once more when she heard Natsu murmuring something in his sleep. Gray smirked at the thought of how funny would have been tease him for that. He got closer to hear what he was saying.  
"Luce..."  
Gray stood petrified on the spot, his smirk completely gone. Still staring at his friend, he could see the small smile on his face.  
Why was he dreaming about her?  
Without thinking he punched his friend's arm, waking him up in the process.  
"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Natsu glared at him. He was having the most beautiful dream of his life.  
"Your snoring was bothering me." Gray replied coldly.  
"That's still not a good reason to punch someone while he's sleeping!"

Gray was about to reply when he saw a shadow on a tree.  
"Natsu, look over there." he pointed at the tree.  
Natsu's eyes widened. He immediately grabbed his phone and took a picture of the shadow.  
"He's definitely a man."  
"Yeah, but it's not the man we are looking for. This one has long hair."  
"But, still, why is he spying Lucy?" Natsu asked.  
"I don't know. Send the picture to Hibiki, maybe he can use the face recognition software to find out who he is."  
After that, they spend the rest of the night watching carefully at the shadow. No one would have hurt Lucy under their watch.

* * *

"What do you want? I'm busy."  
"Boss, I'm sorry to bother you but I think my cover has blown up."  
"What did you do?" the man hissed angrily. "You only had to observe the girl, how can you mess this up?"  
"I've been following her for days and everything was going fine, she has never seen me."  
"Then why did you say that your cover is blown up?"  
"There are two cops right now outside her apartment, I think they saw me."  
The voice took a deep breath. He was surrounded by incompetent.  
"Keep doing your job. It's time for plan B"  
The guy in the shadow froze "You mean..."  
"I'll be there in few days."

* * *

After that, he closed the call and rested his head on the comfy armchair. His eyes stared at the photo on his computer, a blonde girl was serving a table with a breath-taking smile on her face. His face softened, seeing her happy face.  
Maybe that turn of events wouldn't have been a completely terrible thing. After all, now he didn't have to wait too long to see his precious little angel.  
'I'm coming for you, my love'

* * *

 **Adelene900 I might use your suggestion. ;-)**

 **In the next chapter we'll see Lucy on her "date" with Sting, but also the others boys.**

 **Hope you like the story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'm really, really sorry. I know I said that I would have published once a week, but this is my senior year so I have a lot of study to do.**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME...**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews.**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you have some suggestions.**

 **In this chapter there will be a lot of Sting, but there are also the other boys.**

 **Thank you for reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

The next morning Gray woke up with the sound of someone who was tapping the car window. When he opened his eyes he saw a smiling Lucy with coffee in her hand and a bag under her shoulder.  
"Good morning" she greeted them with a big smile on her face.  
"Morning" he replied with a sleepy voice.  
"I've brought you coffee and some donuts."  
"Thanks." Gray smiled at her cute face.  
"I see that your friend is not used to stay up all night." she pointed to the sleeping boy.

Gray turned to his friend who was snoring like a child. He looked back the blonde girl noticing her appearance: she was wearing a strapless blue sundress with a lacy black belt tied just underneath her bust. She looked very pretty and Gray found hard removing his eyes from her generous chest.  
"I should go now, lessons start in less than an hour."  
"Wait, I'll accompany you." he turned to wake his partner, but Lucy stopped him.  
"No, you don't have to worry. You've already done enough." she gave him a small smile "Really, I don't mind to walk."  
"Alright, but call us if something is wrong, ok?"  
"I promise."  
After that, she left and Gray watched her walk away until she turned the corner.

* * *

As soon as she was out of his sight, Gray punched his partner's chest.  
"Wake up, you idiot!" he yelled at him. Seeing that violence was not working, he used another approach "Lucy brought us donuts."  
Immediately, Natsu woke up and, without saying a word, started eating from the bag with a huge smile on his face.  
"You're a lost cause..."

While he was eating the last donut, he finally looked up at his partner who was drinking a coffee.  
"Good morning" Natsu said with his mouth still full.  
"Good morning, thank you for noticing that I'm also here." he replied sarcastically.  
"Where is Lucy now?" Natsu asked.  
"She went to university few minutes ago, she has to attend few lessons."  
"And you let her go alone?" Natsu yelled.  
"Relax Pinkie. You and I both know that Cobra only attack during the night. She is safe for now"  
"For now..." they shared a look.  
"I know it sucks mate." Gray then started thinking about the other night "I just don't get it."  
Natsu looked at his partner "What is that you don't understand?"  
"First Sting and Laxus, then Cobra and now this mysterious man. Why does everyone seem interested in her?"

Natsu smiled a little, thinking about Lucy "She's different."  
"Yes, she is." Gray replied before drinking his coffee.  
"I want to keep her safe too, Natsu. I don't know why, but I want to protect her, just like you".  
Natsu grinned happy "With us at her side, no one will hurt her."  
His partner smiled and nodded. Natsu's positivism was what he needed.  
"Wait." Gray looked at his friend, who had an angry expression on his face "did you called me Pinkie?"

* * *

Lessons passed quickly and without realizing it, it was already lunch time e Lucy was walking towards the entrance where she knew that a blonde guy was waiting her.  
She reconized him immediately, he was resting on the wall near his friend Rogue.  
Sting was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket, while Rogue was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans. Lucy couldn't help but notice that they both looked good.

When she reached them, Sting quickly walked toward her with a smirk on his face while his eyes were roaming over her, making her blush.  
"Hello Lucy" he greeted her, finally looking into her eyes.  
"Hi Rogue" Lucy waved to the other guy, ignoring Sting who looked at the same time shocked and angry.  
Rogue smiled a little and walked closer to them "Hi Lucy, it's nice to see you again."  
"Ok" Sting glared at Rogue "how do you know each other?"  
"We met few days ago." Rogue replied nonchalantly, without taking his eyes from Lucy. "You look lovely."  
"Thanks" Lucy replied with a cute smile.

Sting was watching them with a murderous expression on his face. Lucy was supposed to smile at him, not at his best friend!  
"You both look so cute" he interrupted their conversation "but this girl and I have a date."  
"It's only lunch" Lucy crossed her arms and glared at him.  
"Maybe, anyway you're mine for this hour, so let's go." he grabbed her arm and led her to his motorbike.  
"Put this on." he launched her a white helmet. "Rogue, I'll talk to you later."  
Sting dismissed his friend who left quickly, but not before taking one last glance at the blonde girl who was trying to figure it out how to put the helmet on.

* * *

Lucy was still trying to tie the helmet, when she heard someone laughing. She turned around and saw Sting with an amused expression on his face.  
"What?" she asked irritated.  
"Need help?" he asked smirking.  
"No." she turned around still fighting with the closure.  
Sting was still staring at her and couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked with that small pout on her face.  
"Let me help you" he took the lock from her hand and closed it, without removing his eyes from hers.  
"Ready to go?" he asked with a huge grin on the face.  
"Wait, where's your helmet?"  
Sting just laughed "I've never used one".

After that, he climbed onto his motorcycle and helped her do the same.  
"You should hold on to me" he turned his head towards hers.  
"I'm fine." Lucy replied acidly, but Sting smirked at her stubbornness, enjoying the feel of her body next to his "We'll see about that." Sting switched his motorcycle. Lucy had a bad feeling about this but before she could say anything he set off.

* * *

"You!" Lucy hissed angrily, getting down quickly from the motorcycle. "You!"  
"Me" Sting replied while laughing at her reaction.  
"Who the bloody hell gave you the driving licence?"  
"What? I drive amazingly. No one has ever complained before."  
"That's probably because they died during the ride!"  
Sting laughed even harder.  
"I'm serious! Stop laughing!"  
After he ignored her and kept laughing, Lucy hit his arm, finally succeeding in catching his attention.

"C'mon, relax." Sting said to the pouting girl, even if he found her pout quite adorable. He had to stop himself from kissing her.  
Sting grabbed her arm and gently pushed her towards a big tree.  
"Why are we in the park?" Lucy asked.  
"For this."  
As soon as he had finished his sentence, Lucy had to catch her breath. Under the tree there was a cloth with a lot of food on it.  
"You did this?" she asked surprised "why?"  
"I wanted to make our date perfect" he said, while putting a daisy in her hair.  
"It's not a date" Lucy replied quickly "but thanks, it's perfect" she murmured.  
Sting smirked.  
"Let's eat now, I'm starving"  
Lucy laughed for the first time and Sting couldn't help but notice how beautiful her laugh was.

* * *

They sat down and started eating.  
During the entire time Sting acted like a gentleman and asked her about her life, genuinely interested.  
After dessert, which consisted in strawberry covered in chocolate, Lucy realized that she was actually having fun.  
"Why are you acting so nice?" she finally asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sting was surprised by her question. "You are not the same person that you were earlier, you're not acting like a perverted pig!"  
Sting chuckled "There are only you and me here, I don't have to act like that."  
"So when you act like an idiot it's only a play?"  
"No, I'm not a particular nice person" Sting replied honestly "but I don't want to be like that when I'm with you."  
"Why?" Lucy asked curious.  
"Cause I like you, you're different from the other girls and I like that. You don't fall at my feet."  
"Who could ever fall at your feet?" Lucy mocked him and they both laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile two different people were watching the couple. Both of them were not happy. Jealousy was burning inside their chest along with the wish to beat the crap out of that stupid boy who had dared sit so close to their girl.

* * *

One hour later Sting accompanied Lucy at the university since she had one more class.  
"Thank you for the lunch, it was not as bad as I thought it would be."  
"Anytime, Blondie"  
Lucy smiled and walked away leaving a smirking Sting behind.

Sting returned to the base with a huge grin on his face. His plan was working perfectly. Act like a gentleman was something very hard to do, especially with Lucy dressed like that. Every time she talked or simply moved her hair, he wanted to grab her and take her on the lawn. However, now, it was only a matter of time before he had her squirming under him.  
However he couldn't stop the feeling that maybe he was liking her not only for her body. Or maybe his hormones were going crazy, he can't fall in love, right?

He was deep in thought when Rogue entered, making him remember what had happened earlier between "his" girl and his best friend. He wanted answers.  
"Rogue take a sit, we need to talk" he said in a serious tone watching his friend take a chair in front of his desk.  
Rogue already knew what was about to happen and was ready to face Sting's fury.

* * *

"C'mon, you can do this. Just one more punch" Mystogan encouraged Lucy who was covered in sweat.  
She arrived at the gym after work already dressed to train knowing that Mystogan was waiting for her.  
After one last punch she collapsed on the floor and Mystogan chuckled at her miserable expression.  
"Don't be so melodramatic, it was not that tiring"  
Lucy glared at him making him laugh at her 'not so scary' face.

Unlike the last time, Lucy was able to walk home with her strength, however Mystogan insisted on giving her a ride back home with his car.  
When they arrived, after 15 minutes since Mystogan wanted to spend more time with her, Lucy get off the car and said good night to Mystogan with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Lucy had just put on her pj when she noticed a car parked outside. Recognising it, she went out and reached the driver's seat where a guy with pink hair was sitting with a bored expression.  
She tapped on the window making him jump.  
"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, trying to contain her laugh.  
"Protecting you, obviously" Natsu replied like if it was that obvious.  
"You don't have to, you can't spend every night here until someone arrests that guy. It's not right" Lucy was feeling guilty.  
Understanding what she was thinking, Natsu get off the car and put his arms around her small body.  
"Don't feel guilty, This is not your fault, okay?" he smiled at her, trying to sound convincing.  
Lucy smiled a little "You don't have to stay here, you can enter if you want. My couch is more comfy than the car seat."

Once inside, they talked for un hour until they both fall asleep, Lucy on the couch and Natsu on the armchair.  
Around 2, Natsu woke up to check if everything was fine. Everything looked normal on the road. Turning around he saw Lucy sleeping on the couch. Smiling at her sleeping form he picked her up and carried her to her room where he laid her on her bed.  
He moved few blonde locks from her face. She looked so fragile and innocent in that moment, all curled up with a smile on her face.  
After few minutes he left her room and sent a text to Gray.  
'Everything alright here'.  
'Perfect' his partner replied quickly and Natsu rested his head on the soft pillow who smelled like her.  
Wrapped in her sweet scent he saw that Hibiki had wrote him a message.  
'Come here, tomorrow. I think I found something about the picture you sent me the other night.'

* * *

In the meantime a guy with a scar on the eye was drinking in a bar, angry.  
He had planned everything: wait for her to come back and then kidnap her. That stupid detective had ruined his plan.  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a girl sitting next to him until she put her hand on his thigh. He looked at her with the corner of his eye: she had blond long hair, blue eyes, big chest and nice ass. He smirked, she was not her but she resembles her enough.

He dragged her into the nearby alley, pushing her against the wall.  
Her body was too thin, her skin darker than hers. He kissed her roughly, positioning his cock at the girl's entrance. He pushed in hard, and groaned at the feel of her walls clamping down on his penis. He raised his hands on her breasts, and pulled hard her nipples, even her breasts were not like hers.  
He began to thrust himself in and out of her, however his mind conjures images of her, Lucy, like if she was the one pressed against him in the alley.

The girl was moaning with her blue eyes staring into his.  
"Close your eyes, I don't like the color" he ordered her.  
He thrust one more time and came inside her, picturing Lucy's face in his head.  
He released the girl from the wall and started walking away until he heard her yell something at him.  
"What?" he turned around with stern expression.  
"What's your name?" she asked seducelly.  
"Cobra"  
After that he walked away, satisfied. The girl had been a good distraction. Maybe his plan failed today, but one way or another Blondie was going to be his.

Since the first time he had saw her, he became obsessed with her. Lucy belonged to him, both body and mind. It was him who would finalize the claim and keep her as his own.

* * *

 **In the next chapter there will be the other boys, expecially Laxus. XD**

 **I'm sorry for the grammar and for the long wait.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter that I hope you'll like.**

 **Sorry if it took me so long to publish.**

 **I wanted to ask if someone could explain me what is a Beta. (You can send me a private message.)**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews. :-)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"Hey Lucy, do you want to have lunch with me today?" Loke asked while staring at Lucy with his puppy eyes.  
"Loke, you have been asking me out every days for the past two years. When are you going to stop?" Lucy was laughing at his friend's stubbornness. He never stops flirting.  
"Never" he laughed "One day you will say yes."  
Loki wasn't joking this time, one day or another they'll have a date and that day he will confess his love.  
"So, about our lunch?" he asked with a seductive voice.  
"I promised to eat with Erza."

As soon as she finished her sentence a red haired girl appeared in front of them.  
"You're ready?" she asked in her usual bossy voice.  
"Yep" Lucy replied with a big smile.  
She turned towards Loke and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye Loke" she waved at him and left with her friend.

* * *

When Loke awoke from his trance he touched the cheek where he had been kissed. Her lips were so soft, how could she be so oblivious about his feelings? Well, maybe he had flirted with every girl in the town, single or not, however even when he was with them, the only person he thought about was Lucy, with her cute face, her soft blond hair that he could caress for an entire day and her hot body which could turn on every male. But he also couldn't stop thinking about her sweet voice and her kindness.  
Damn, he had it bad.

* * *

"Oh, that restaurant was so good. They have the best strawberry cake that I have ever tasted."  
Lucy laughed,nodding in agreement.  
"What are we going to do now, Erza?"  
"I don't know. Any suggestions?"  
"Since we're near the park we could go there, after all it's early." Lucy proposed with a huge smile on her small face.

They walked through the park for about half an hour, talking about boys, school and dresses, so nothing in particular. Then Lucy finally spotted an empty bench near the park where few kids were playing, so the girls decided to rest for a little.  
When they sat down, Erza noticed that a lot men were checking Lucy out. Erza knew that her friend was very pretty and kind, but at the same time she was way too innocent.  
Worried for her friend's honor, she quickly sent a text to his boyfriend, blushing a little at his response. Lucy noticed that and couldn't help but tease her a little.  
"Why are you blushing, Erza? Something funny?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
Erza blushed even more "No, I was just sending a text to a friend."  
"Friend, uh? So you're not talking to Jellal?"  
"Well, maybe" she murmured embarrassed.  
"You are so in love!" Lucy replied while laughing "I'm so happy for you two."

"What about you?" Erza suddenly asked.  
"What do you mean? Lucy stopped laughing.  
"How is your love life going?"  
"Inexistent as usual" Lucy replied with a huge sigh. She had decided to not say anything about Laxus, Sting and Cobra. She didn't wanted to make them worry.  
"So nothing happened between you and the boy with orange hair?"  
"Loke?"  
Erza nodded.  
Lucy laughed at the thought "No, Loke flirts with everyone. We're just friends."  
"It didn't look like that by the way he was looking at you earlier."  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curious.  
"He was looking at you like if you were the only woman on this word." Erza told her, smiling at her innocence.  
"You probably saw wrong, he acts like this with every female."

Erza was about to reply when two hands covered her eyes from behind.  
"Guess who?" a deep voice asked.  
"Elfman?" Erza joked.  
The boy laughed and bent down to give a kiss to his girl.  
"Hi Jellal!" Lucy greeted him, feeling sorry for having interrupted their moment. "Hi Lucy, what are two beautiful ladies doing in the park at this hour?" he asked, sitting down with his arm around Erza's shoulder.  
"We were having a walk after having lunch." Erza replied smiling.  
"Next time we can all have lunch together." the boy proposed.  
"We?" Lucy asked.  
"Yep, we" A voice said from behind her. Lucy turned around and saw a boy identical at Jellal, staring at her with a huge smile on his face.  
"Girls this is my brother..."  
"Mystogan" Lucy finished from him, surprising Erza and her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked with an expression of pure shock on her face.  
"I was having lunch with my brother when he received a call from his girlfriend asking him to come rescue her and her friend at the park" Mystogan replied with a slight smirk on his face.  
"What?" Lucy turned toward Erza "Why did you say that we needed to be rescued?"  
"Actually, I'm not the one who need to be saved, it's you" Erza said smiling.  
"Why?"  
"Because, my dear Lucy, I came here just few minutes ago and I have already noticed few men staring at you like you were a peace of cake." Mystogan answered.  
Lucy blushed, looking around to see if that was true.  
"I don't see anyone."  
The others laughed at her naivety, especially Mystogan who thought it was quite cute.

"How do you two know each other, by the way?" Jellal asked.  
"Lucy is training at my gym from a couple of days."  
"Ok..." Erza sounded suspicious.  
"Since that I finish to work late, he trains me in the evening." Lucy tried to explain the situation to her friend.  
Erza and Jellal exchanged a glance and smiled, but it was the kind of smile that usually scare Lucy, lucky for them, she didn't saw it. However Mystogan did.

Gazing Lucy, Mystogan noticed that she was still looking around, clearly embarrassed. 'Wow' Mystogan thought, 'she really has no idea of the effects she has on the people around her...'  
"Mystogan?" Jellal called him.  
"Yes?" he asked without removing his eyes from the beautiful girl.  
"Can you walk Lucy to work? Erza and I decided to have a little walk?"  
"Sure" Mystogan replied, finally getting Lucy's attention.  
"So, it's established."  
"Can I oppose?" Lucy asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No" After that, Erza stood up and said goodbye, walking away hand to hand with Jellal.

* * *

Lucy and Mystogan walked side by side, laughing all the way toward her work place, enjoying each other's company.  
When they arrived they both didn't wanted to leave the other, so after few minutes of awkward silence, Lucy gave him a quick hug and after thanking him she entered in the shop.

* * *

Lucy entered the coffee shop with a smile and a small blush on her face. Mystogan was a really nice and good guy, she liked spending time with him, even if she had met him only few days earlier.  
Her good mood, however, faded away as soon as she saw a blond guy seated at the counter, staring at her with an angry expression.  
She wanted to avoid him, however her apron was there, so, after collecting all her courage, she went behind the counter, ignoring his piercing stare.  
However he was not the guy who liked to be ignored, so he grabbed her arm, preventing her from running into the kitchen.  
"Laxus what do you think you're doing?" Lucy whispered, trying to not catch unwanted attention.  
"Who is him?" he asked in return.  
His stormy eyes were locked into hers, and Lucy couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. However his hand was getting stronger around her arm, so she had to close her eyes.  
"Laxus, please, you're hurting me." Lucy begged softly.  
To Lucy's surprise, Laxus released her arm, but not before pushing her into store room.

Lucy was scared, she had never saw him so angry, not even when she had kicked him.  
After locking the door, Laxus slammed Lucy against the wall, preventing her from running away. 'Not this time' Laxus thought.  
"Who is him?" he asked again.  
"He's a friend."  
"Then why were you two standing so close?" he hissed. Lucy noticed that his eyes were now dark grey.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We were just walking and talking like normal friends".  
Apparently he didn't like the answer because he punched the wall near her head, making Lucy jump in surprise and fear.  
Before she could do anything he got closer, their heads were only inches away. "Don't take me wrong, Blondie." he said each word very carefully "I said that I will never force myself on you, but just because I won't hurt you, it doesn't mean that I won't rip apart every male that touches you or flirts with you."

After few seconds of silence, Lucy managed to find her voice.  
"Please don't hurt him." she was sobbing now "I met him few days ago, he is just teaching me how to fight."  
"Why do you need to learn how to fight?" Laxus asked curious and slightly amused.  
"Because I need protection from all of you!" Lucy yelled, pushing him away. He looked at her with an unreadable face "What do you mean all of us?"  
"You, Sting and the other guy who has been stalking for days!" She was now screaming and crying. She didn't care how would he react, she just wanted to release all she had been keeping inside of her since the beginning of this drama.

Laxus saw the pretty blonde cry and was hit by the need of comforting her. He got closer and put and hand on her shoulder.  
"Blondie" he said in a soft, gentile voice "Look at me."  
She raised her head and the sight of her warm eyes full of tears broke something inside of him.  
"Who is stalking you?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands.  
"Cobra" she whispered.  
Laxus's eyes widened, recognizing immediately the name. "Why is he stalking you?"  
Lucy took a deep breath "After I left your club that night, I was assaulted by few guys, luckily they were stopped before they could rape me, but Cobra ran away and since then I have the feeling that he's watching me. He even left a note on my pillow."  
"Who stopped them?"  
"Rogue."  
"Rogue from Sabertooth?" she nodded "Wait, so Sting is the Sting? The leader of Sabertooth?" he narrowed his eyes.  
She nodded again.

Laxus saw red and grabbed Lucy by her neck.  
"You are one of them!" he yelled, angry.  
"No, I'm not. Were you listening to me?" Lucy managed to say "I don't want to have anything to do with them! Or you!"  
Laxus stared into her eyes to see if she was lying.  
"I can't breath..."  
The guy immediately released her, feeling a little guilty, seeing the bruises he had left on her neck.  
"Blondie..."  
He tried to touch her arm, but she pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me!" the fear in her eyes paralyzed him "Just leave me alone."

Before she could leave, Laxus gently cupped her face.  
"I can't do that, Blondie." he whispered.  
She could feel his breath on her face.  
"Why? Why can't you find another girl?"  
"Because there isn't another girl that I want more than you!" he almost yelled. "You think I haven't tried? Every time that I'm with someone all I see is your face and I don't know how to stop it. You are a challenge and now that I know that also my enemies are interested, I'm not going to stop until you'll be mine."  
"I'm not a trophy." she said angry.  
"Yes, you are, and I'm going to win."

As soon as these words left his mouth he slammed his lips onto hers.  
Startled, she winced, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was everywhere, his lips hard and bruising. Without realizing she started kissing back. Their tongues met and started battling for dominance. She ran her hands into is hair pulling him closer, and he smirked.  
After what felt like an eternity, they pull apart to grab some air. Lucy realized what she had done and pushed him away, turning red.  
Laxus looked at her still smirking, his dark eyes staring at her in lust.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked.  
"Because I wanted to do it and don't forget that you kissed back."  
"It was a moment of weakness, it won't happen again"  
Laxus laughed and took a lock of her hair in his fingers, playing with it.  
"Oh, but that moment will happen again, I promise you." he said, closing the distance she had made.  
"How can you be so arrogant?" she yelled, punching his chest.  
He laughed at her pathetic attempt to hurt him.  
"Because I know that at the end, you'll be mine."  
He brushed his lips on hers and Lucy closed her eyes.  
"I will make you fall in love with me."

* * *

 **As always I apologise for the grammar mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you think and who would you like to see in the next chapter.**

 **And Happy Easter! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! I'm back! :-)**

 **I know it has been a while since the last time I updated, but I'm dealing with my final exams.**

 **Thank you all for your nice reviews.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

When Laxus woke up the next day he had a big smile on his face. For the entire night he had dreamed a blonde haired girl with chocolate eyes and the best kissable lips. Even at the club the night before, he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. He even ignored all the girls that had tried to flirt with him, because being with another girl after the moment that he had shared with Blondie felt wrong.  
He stayed in bed for other 20 minutes with that big triumphant smile on his face, until he decided that it was time to get up. He had a quick shower and then he went into the kitchen with his hair still dripping and wearing only a towel.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the old man sitting on the sofa who was watching him carefully.  
A smiling Laxus was a view reserved for few people and only for few occasions. Seeing him smile like that was melting his heart with joy. However he also wanted to figure out the reason behind it.  
He cleared his throat to make note his presence, but the young man still ignored him.  
"LAXUS!"  
Laxus dropped the plate and turned around with an angry expression, ready to kill the person who had distracted him from his beautiful daydream.  
"Damn gramps, don't sneak up on me like that!"  
"I've been standing here."  
"Well, stand louder!"  
Makarov was laughing at his grandson face "I called your name but you were so lost in your thoughts. What where you thinking?" he asked with a pervy smile that Laxus knew too well.  
"Nothing important" Laxus replied, turning around, hoping that his grandfather didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.  
But he did notice it "Laxus... are you blushing?"

Laxus didn't know if he was more embarassed or angry, he hated when people made fun of him, if he hadn't been his gramps, he would have probably killed him. However he couldn't stop blushing like an hormonal teen ager and it was all her fault.  
"Stupid Blondie..." he murmured.  
"Who is this Blondie?" Makarov asked. Despite his old age, he still had a good hearing.  
"Nobody gramps, just a girl." Laxus said, putting some bacon in his plate.  
"A girl who can make you blush." Makarov pointed his own plate and Laxus, rolling his eyes, put some eggs in it. Laxus sat next to his grandfather and they both ate in quiet, until his gramps decided to break the silence.

"How is she?"  
"Who?" Laxus replied with his mouth full of food.  
"The girl, you idiot." Makarov rolled his eyes, just like how his grandson had done earlier.  
"She is few years younger than me, with blonde hair, brown eyes and an amazing body. Happy now?"  
"Ok... what else?"  
"What do you mean?" Laxus asked confused.  
"Is she funny, smart? C'mon boy, give me some details."  
"Fine..." Laxus closed his eyes, trying to picture Lucy in his head. "She attends university, so I guess she's smart, but she is also sassy, sweet and innocent. She blushes every time I tease her about something sexual. She is also the only girl who doesn't faint at my feet."

Makarov noticed that while his grandson was talking, a smile had formed on his face. Now he really wanted to know more about this girl.  
"Looks like someone has a crush." he teased him.  
"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked shocked "I don't like her, she's only a hot girl that I want to fuck." "Laxus, watch your language!"  
"Sorry..." the young man snorted. "Now, let's talk about the future mother of my grandchildren." "What?" Laxus yelled.  
"Don't interrupt me boy" he glared the giant sitting next to him "When are you going to admit that you like her and not only for her body?"  
"I don't know what your talking about, I don't like girls in that way."

Laxus stood up and went to the sink to wash the dishes. "You can lie to me, but don't lie to yourself." After that, Makarov stood up and left.  
Laxus leaned on the sink, thinking about what his grandfather had said. He simply wanted to fuck Blondie, right? She was hot as hell and her lips were so soft that he could kiss them all day... wait... what? Since when did the great Laxus Dreyar wants to kiss someone all day? Maybe he just needed to get laid with some hot chick. However his mind always traveled back to Lucy. He just needed to fuck with her in order to move on. But why his heart beated so fast every time that he thought of her?

* * *

Just like she had expected, Lucy woke up with bruises all over her neck. She put some make-up to cover them, however if someone had looked closer, he would have seen them.

When she got out, Lucy was greeted by a familiar face.  
"Rogue...what are you doing here?" she asked, too surprise to move.  
"Good morning to you too." he replied, hiding his smile.  
Lucy looked around, but Rogue quickly grabbed softly her arm to catch her attention.  
"Don't worry Lucy, Sting is not here." he said with a sweet voice, trying to comfort her.

She looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, Rogue thought. She was wearing tight black jeans and a blue blouse, that showed a bit of her ample cleavage. Her hair were tied in a messy ponytail that emphasized her beautiful face. She wasn't wearing any make-up that showed up her natural beauty.  
Rogue was staring at her like if she was a vision, however when he noticed that he was making her uncomfortable, he turned his head towards his motorbike.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't that obvious?" he teased her.  
Lucy raised an eyebrow, making him smirk.  
"Sting told me how much you liked riding with him on his motorbike, so I decided to give you a ride to university."  
"Absolutely not."

Lucy started walking, ignoring the guy who was calling her from behind. She was not going to go the university with him, on his motorbike. However she had to stop when an arm gently turned her around. "Look, I have to meet someone in an hour and your university is on the way, so I thought to give you a ride. Please?" he asked her with an expressionless face, however she could see that he actually wanted her to say yes.  
Lucy took a deep breath.  
"Do you promise me to go slow?" "Yes." he nodded seriously, passing her an helmet and guiding her towards his black motorbike.

* * *

"You said you would have go slow!" Lucy yelled.  
"I went slow." Rogue was laughing. Lucy glared at him before throwing at him the helmet. Just like she had predicted, he hadn't went slow and she had to cling him for the entire ride, trying to not scream everytime she thought she was about to face her death.

Rogue stopped laughing when he noticed some red signs on her neck. Thank to his experience he quickly understood that someone had hurt her and the thought of a guy with his hands around her neck pissed him off.  
He got closer to her, watching her neck carefully. When he put his hands on her shoulder near the bruises, Lucy shivered.  
"Who did this to you?" he asked with a serious tone.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy lied.  
"Don't lie to me" he stared into her eyes "Was it Cobra?"  
"No." she immediately replied, taking a step back.  
"Lucy" he warned her, preventing her from going to far from him.  
"It wasn't him."  
"Then who was it?" he asked again, with an angry tone that scared Lucy.  
"Laxus" she said, looking everywhere but him.

Rogue's eyes widened, why did Laxus Dreyar had hurt her? "Why did he hurt you?" he asked, putting both his hands on her arms.  
"Because he thought I was part of Sabertooth."  
Rogue nodded, he knew too well about the rivality between his Gang and Fairy Tail gang.  
"What is your relationship with him?" After he had asked that question, Lucy's face turned red.  
"There is no relationship" she said embarassed.

Rogue brushed the hair away from her neck, his delicate fingers moving over her skin like a breeze. So fucking soft.  
He looked at her bruises and caressed them softly.  
"If he put his hands on you again, call me and I'll deal with him." After that he grudgingly removed his hand from her neck and, after giving her a paper with his number on it, he left.

* * *

Once he arrived at the meeting point, he had to wait few minutes before the others arrived. "Rogue" a guy greeted him, getting off his car, his black coat as always on his shoulders.  
"Laxus Dreyar, you know, I was talking about you with a mutual friend just few minutes ago." he said, curious to see his reaction.  
"And who is this mutual friend?" Laxus asked with a mocking tone.  
"Lucy."

Laxus's eyes widened, hearing that name. What was doing Rogue Cheney with _his_ Lucy?  
He got closer to the boy, who showed no fear. "What were you doing with Blondie?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.  
"I simply gave her a ride to the university." Rogue teased the blonde giant.  
"Stay away from her." Laxus threatened him.  
Rogue smirked and looked straight into Laxus's blue/grey eyes.  
"I don't think I will" he said with a challenging tone "Her arms felt too good around me this morning."

That was the last drop, Laxus closed the distance and grabbed Rogue for his neck.  
Immediately everyone took out their guns and aimed them to the rival gang's members.  
"Laxus, what are you doing? We're here to make a truce." Freed took a step closer to calm down his quick-tempered leader.  
"That's right, we don't want to make gramps angry, don't we?" Rogue teased, freeing himself from Laxus's gaps.  
Laxus looked at his rival with black eyes. "There will be no truce. No one takes what is mine" then he moved closer to Rogue, so that only him could hear what he was about to say. "Lucy is mine."  
"She is anybody's" Rogue said before adding with a smirk " _yet_ ".  
After that Saberthoot gang left.

* * *

When he returned to the base, Laxus kicked his desk, breaking it.  
"Laxus, boy, what are you doing?" Makarov asked.  
"There was no truce."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" his grandfather yelled.  
"I CLAIMED WHAT IS MINE!" laxus yelled back.  
"What are you talking about, you idiot?"  
Laxus took a big gulp of wisky before sitting down on the sofa, a conflicted expression on his face that didn't go unnoticed by his gramps.

"This is about the girl, right?" Laxus looked at Makarov surprised. How did he know?  
"There is a reason if I'm the leader of Fairy Tail, I can read people very well". Then he sat next to his boy.  
"Tell me what is going on."  
Laxus took a deep breath.  
"I want her, gramps. But yesterday I found out that also that the idiot, Sting, wants her too. Today his right hand made me understand that he also desires her."  
"Then we have to make sure the she chooses you."  
After that Laxus and Makarov looked at each other with the same smirk on their faces. Their heads already full of plans to make Lucy a Fairy.

* * *

"What does it mean that there was no truce?" Sting yelled at his black haired friend.  
"Sting..." Rogue said in a calm voice "Are you going to see Lucy again?"  
Sting widened his eyes at his friend's question. What the bloody hell was going on?  
"Yes, why?" he sat, his fury gone.  
"There is something you should know."  
Then Rogue sat in front of his leader and he told him everything that he knew about Lucy: from Cobra's attack to Laxus's obsession.

After the "talk" they sat in silence for few minutes until Sting stared at his friend with an unreadable expression.  
"I finally get it." Sting announced after the silence that had permeated the room had become unbearable for the both of them.  
Rogue raised an eyebrow, continuing to feign disinterest, "And what would that be?"  
"You want her."  
"Truthfully?" Rogue bristled at his friend's question, wondering if he truly wanted to know or not. In the end, he did, he really did.  
"Always."  
"Yes."  
Sting struggled to contain the influx of anger that had wormed its way into his brain. What the hell? They had never liked the same girl before and now the guy that he considered as a brother desired the same girl that he wanted.

"What now?" Sting asked, still trying to process everything that he had found out.  
"We make her a Saber, than we let her decide".  
Liking the idea, Sting nodded.  
"May the best man win" Rogue said and than he left.

Sting sat on his chair for hours, thinking about if it was really worthy to fight for the girl. He imagined her soft smile and the warm that he had felt when she had hugged him while he was riding. Yes, it was worth it.

* * *

In the meantime in the police headquarters, Grey and Natsu had made a shocking discovery. "Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked.  
"For the hundredth time, yes." Hibiki rolled his eyes.  
"That girl definately attracts troubles." Grey affirmed.  
"Grey..." Natsu looked at his partner with a rare serious expression "She deserves to know about this, you know who this man works for."  
Grey nodded.  
"Cobra is nothing compared to him."  
In that moment their boss appeared and called them.

"Detectives, in the light of new discoveries that you have made, I have new orders for you." their boss announced.  
The boys stood silent, waiting for their boss to continue.  
"There are rumors of a failed truce between Saberthoot and Fairy Tail."  
"Why did it fail?" Grey asked.  
"My spies told me that it was because of a girl, guess who?"  
"Lucy" Natsu whispered.  
"Exactly. If these gang are ready to fight for the girl, it means that she is important."  
"What do you want us to do?"  
"Follow her, get close to her and one day she will provide us everything that we need to put all of them in jail" the boss finished with a cold voice.

"But what about her? We'll put her in danger and there is also Cobra who is stalking her." Natsu asked, worried for the blonde girl.  
"We all have to make sacrifices for a greater cause."  
"But..."  
"No but, Natsu. This is an order, do you understand?" Grey and Natsu exchanged a glance.  
"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Finally Sting and Rogue know about Laxus, this will make things very funny in the future chapters. XD**

 **I apologise for any grammar mistakes. I'm currently looking for a BETA, so if you are intersted sent me a message.**

 **Let me know what you think or if you have any questions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

 **I have a beta now, the** **amazing** Gaia Kame.

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :-)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Silence permeated the air as the two men mulled over their newly given orders. Their boss had given them a direct order, although his parting words left something undesirable in their wake. "So... What are we going to do now?" Gray asked.  
"I know that orders are orders, but I don't want to use her as a spy. It's not just one gang, but two plus Cobra." Natsu said with a serious tone.  
"If they find out that we're going to use her, it won't matter if she's innocent or not, they will kill her."  
The detectives looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what they could do. Gray wanted to arrest all of them and he knew that Lucy was the best way to do that, but at the same time he liked her. She was an amazing person and she didn't deserved to be involved in all of this. He enjoyed talking to her, she was smart and he liked that in a woman. So what was he supposed to do? Sacrifice someone innocent, or protect her but fail within his job as a result?

Natsu on the other hand already knew what to do. He was going to get closer to her, not to use her as a spy or as bait, but simply because he wanted to get to know her. Being in her presence calmed him down, for she was like a ray of sunshine and he was drawn to it. Natsu had been with a few women in his life, but none of them had captured his attention like Lucy. He pretended to be the nice, naive boy, but he had noticed how fucking amazing her body was and he knew that Gray had noticed it as well. He wanted her, he wanted to know more about her in every possibile way.  
Natsu suddenly smirked, 'Sorry Gray, but the girl is mine. Screw the orders! I will not sacrifice her, not even for a greater good! I've lost too many people in my life.'

"Natsu?" Gray interrupted his friend's stream of consciousness.  
"What?" Natsu asked.  
"We also have to consider what Hibiki had discovered."  
Natsu's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about that.  
"Do you think we should tell her?"  
"Yeah, I think it's the right thing to do."  
After that, the boys decided to visit 'their' favorite blonde.

* * *

"So, are we on for tonight?"  
"Of course baby. I don't understand why, but I'll be sure to bring my friend with me."  
"Perfect!" The boy grinned even though she couldn't see it. "See you tonight, and wear something sexy!"  
The girl laughed, "I'm always sexy, bye."  
When the girl hung up, the young man turned around toward his friend with a smirk on his face.  
"It's done. Cana said that she'll convince her friend to come."  
The blonde guy in front of him smirked, for his plan was working out perfectly.

"Boss." The guy interrupted him from his daydream.  
He looked at him waiting to hear what he was about to say.  
"Why are we not going to the club?"  
"Because, Bickslow, the girl won't come to the club after what happened the last time she went there."  
"So you want to make this a surprise for her?" his friend teased him.  
"Yes, for the girl won't know what hit her until it'll be too late" With his smirk still on his face he walked away to make some phone calls.

* * *

"Pleaseeee?" Cana begged.  
"No."  
"Please, Lucy, I'm begging you."  
"Cana, no. The last time I went out with you it didn't end up well for me."  
"But this time it will be different."  
Lucy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her friend. She wanted to go out, it was friday after all, but she was afraid considering after everything that had happened the last time she went out.  
"I don't know... I'm not-"  
"Come on... I can't go out without my best friend! Besides we've hardly had any time to spend together! We need to go out and have some fun. I've heard of a couple of places around town that are supposed to be pretty good. We can go check them out and have a drink or two. You know, have a girl's night out..." she kept smiling at Lucy while she spoke. Lucy knew she was hiding something from her, but she also knew she wouldn't give up until she agreed to go out.

"Oh, all right, I'll go. But not to the same club we went to last time; and I don't want to stay out all night, since tomorrow's saturday and I have to work. So no hangovers, ok?"  
"Yeah, I still remember what happend last time you drank that much." Cana laughed at the memory and winked at Lucy.  
"And don't leave me alone!" Cana looked at her with a strange expression then after hearing the blonde's demand, "Lucy... why are you afraid to be alone?"  
Lucy's face paled, for she didn't know if she was ready to let her friends know about the recent events in her life; but Cana was her best friend and she needed to tell someone. So with that thought in mind she spilled.

Half an hour later, Cana was hugging Lucy with a few tears in her eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell us? You don't have to deal with this alone."  
"I didn't want you to be involved."  
"Don't be silly!" Cana scolded her, "If you have a problem, we all have a problem!"  
Lucy smiled a little then. "Thanks Cana."  
Cana smiled at her sweet friend, she had heard about Cobra from Bickslow and she was afraid for Lucy. Maybe she could ask for some help from him, after all, she knew how to make him do what she wanted.

"If you want to stay home, we could stay at your house and watch a movie. How about Sex an-"  
Lucy cut her off, stopping her before she could finish. "No, let's go out." she said with a weak smile.  
"You sure? I don't want to push you."  
Lucy smiled fully then, despite her drinking problem Cana was an amazing friend. The blonde girl stood up. "I'm going to get dressed."

Perhaps Cana was right about taking a break. Obviously Lucy needed to clear her mind and stop thinking about the same issues over and over again. It was becoming too exhausting. It was friday night after all and she was going out with her friend with the intentions of having a good time.

* * *

An hour later she was dressed in a blue sweetheart neckline short dress that emphasized her curves. Her hair fell in soft cascading waves. Her makeup was classy yet bold: smoky eyes with a natural look except for her cherry red lips. She wore her mother's pearl choker and a cute bracelet that she had made when she was little.  
She was putting her silver heels on when someone knocked at her door. She quickly opened the door without looking and turned her back towards the door to grab her purse that was sitting on the sofa. However, when she turned around she didn't see Cana, but two hot detectives that were staring at her with black eyes and open mouths.

Natsu and Gray stood next to the door for what felt like an eternity. They thought she was beautiful before, but now she looked drop-dead gorgeous. While Gray couldn't stop staring at her long legs, Natsu was lost in her eyes that were shining in the light. "Hi, detectives." Lucy said shyly, she wasn't used to boys staring at her.  
"Hi" Gray greeted back, trying to not stare at her too long.  
When Natsu didn't say anything Gray elbowed him in the stomach to make him recover from the shock.  
"You're beautiful" the pink haired boy said without thinking.  
"Thanks" Lucy said blushing, while Gray rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy finally asked.  
"We wanted to talk to you about something, but since you're obviously going out we don't want to take up your time."  
"No, please, tell me." Lucy quickly said.  
Natsu smiled, but she noticed the concern in his eyes.  
"It's something bad, isn't it?" Lucy asked.  
"Look, why don't you have a nice night and than we'll talk tomorrow?" Gray suggested, trying to not ruin her night.  
"Yeah, we can come here tomorrow morning." Natsu supported his friend's idea.  
"Tomorrow morning I'm working, but you can come to the coffee shop, we can talk there. My boss is a nice man, he'll understand."  
"Perfect." the boys said at the same time.

The three of them stared at each other for a couple of minutes before the sound of a car-horn broke the silence.  
"It's my friend, she's here to pick me up." Lucy quickly explained.  
"In that case we'll take our leave."  
While she was closing the door Gray got closer to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Natsu is right though, you look beautiful tonight." After that he walked away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

When he sat in the car, Natsu looked at him with an angry expression.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"The truth" he simply said, still smirking.  
Natsu dropped the argument, and put the car in motion, following Lucy's taxi.  
After a few minutes of silence, Natsu sighed loudly.  
"I really need a cold shower."  
"Don't tell me about it." Gray replied, sighing as well.  
After that they both start laughing, like the two pervy idiots that they were.

* * *

"Who were the two boys in your house, Lucy?" Cana teased her best friend.  
"They're the detectives that are investigating on Cobra."  
Cana immediately became serious "Did they have news?"  
"Yes, but they are going to tell me tomorrow."  
"Alright..."  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

"Are you ready to have fun?" Cana finally said while walking towards the entry of the club. Cana said her name and the bodyguard let them pass, which surprised Lucy and made her suspicious.  
"Cana, what is going on here?" Cana turned toward her friend with a smile that Lucy knew very well.  
"Who is he?" Lucy asked, shaking her head.

"Bickslow." Cana looked down before taking Lucy by the shoulder and pushing her toward the VIP area.  
"Cana, what are you doing?" Lucy was worried.  
"Relax! Bickslow brought a friend with him so that you won't be alone"  
"Cana!" Lucy yelled before being push in the private room where she saw, sitting on the sofa with a giant smirk on his face, one of the men that she didn't wanted to see.

* * *

Laxus was having the time of his life. Standing right there in front of him was the very girl that he couldn't stop thinking about, dressed in a revealing blue dress that incidentally matched with his shirt. However what he liked the most was the way she was looking at him, for he loved seeing the fire within her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she yelled at him. "I'm having a drink with my best friend." he said amused, shaking his now empty glass to emphasize his words.  
"Do you know each other?" Cana asked, surprised.  
"Cana, baby, we should go get a drink." Bickslow stood up and left the priv with his girlfriend, hoping that Laxus didn't screw up this chance.

Laxus stared at Lucy hungrily. "Are you going to sit?" he finally asked.  
"Are you going to assault me?" she said with venom in her voice, however Laxus stood up, amused.  
Lucy took a few steps back, seeing him getting closer.  
"This looks lik vu." she whispered.  
Laxus laughed "Are you saying that you want me to kiss you again?" he asked, now only mere inches from her. "Are you saying that you want me to kick you again?" she turned her head to her left, like she was challenging him.

Laxus took in her form, even in her heels she still looked small next to him and he loved that, just like he loved seeing her breast from where he was: round and perky just like he remembered.  
Lucy noticed where his eyes were gazing and slapped his arm to catch his attention.  
"Stop it!" she hissed in anger.  
"Doing what?" he asked, faking innocence.  
"You know what, stop it!" she moaned, stamping her foot like a small child.  
Laxus then looked into her eyes, and his hard stare made her blush.

"Wait," Lucy said, with a narrowed expression "did you set this up?"  
"That's what I like about you, you're so much more than a pretty face."  
"You're incorrigible" she said, shoving him off.  
"C'mon Blondie, just have a drink with me. I promise you that I don't bite.." he licked his lips, staring at her round ass "..yet." he whispered.  
Lucy sat on the sofa and crossed her arms, glaring at him.  
"I don't want to drink with you."  
"It's just a drink. Please?" Laxus begged, sitting next to her "I'll behave."  
Laxus was surprised by the desperate tone of his voice, he had never begged for anything in his life, especially not for any girl. But Lucy wasn't like any girl, she was strong, clever and beautiful - a fatal combination for him.

Lucy stared at him annoyed. "Why do you care so much?" she asked.  
"That's the point! I shouldn't care, but I do! I had never asked a girl to drink with me, it's usually the other way around. But with you, I want to spend more time with you and not just for fuck."  
Lucy glared at him, but when she saw him with his hand in his hair and a conflicted expression on his face, she couldn't help but smile a little, a genuine smile.

"Ok," Laxus stared at her surprised "only one drink, but no funny stuff."  
Laxus nodded, trying to hide his smirk.  
"What would you like to drink, Lucy?" he purred her name.  
"A gin tonic."  
"I'll be right back."  
He stood up, but before leaving he turned toward the girl who was now sitting more comfortable on the couch.  
"Don't leave."  
"I promise." she said with a soft smile.

* * *

Lucy was fixing her hair while waiting for Laxus to return with her drink. She didn't know why she had agreed to drink with him, but when she had seen the look on his face earlier, she had realized that he really wanted to spend some time with her. Besides, it was better this way than with him assaulting her.  
With her back turned towards the door, she only heard someone enter in the small room. "You were fast." However, when she turned around the blond in front of her was not the same blond from a few minutes earlier.  
"Sting?" Lucy almost yelled within surprise.  
"In the flesh, but I'm not alone."

In that moment she noticed his black haired friend and along with some other guys that were standing outside the door.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked worried. If Laxus knew that they were here, he'd be extremely pissed.  
Sting grinned and took a step closer to her, gazing at her from head to toe, liking what he was seeing.  
"I came to save my-" Rogue coughed and Sting rolled his eyes as he corrected himself, "- _our_ girl."  
"She's not _your_ girl."  
As soon as she heard that retort she turned her head towards the door where she saw Laxus standing there with an angry expression.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **So what do you think about it so far?**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay.**

 **I wrote this chapter without the help of my beta, so there will be few grammar mistakes and I apologise for that.**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews. :-)**

 **Hope you like it. Like always I'm open to any suggestion.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Lucy didn't know where to look: if at the angry giant guy at the door or at the two guys on her left.  
She could fell the tension in the air, but, most of all, she could see that Laxus was trying to take something from behind, was it a gun? Lucy's eyes widened in fear, thinking about what would happen if they started shooting at each other. She had to do something before it was too late, but what?  
She looked around and then she did the only thing that came up into her mind. She walked closer to Laxus, capturing everyone's attention.  
Lucy took her drink from his hand, brushing her fingers with his, then she smiled softly, trying to calm him down. Apparently her idea was working, since she saw Laxus's jaw softening, while he was looking straight into her eyes.  
His eyes were so mesmerizing, the grey/blue color was perfect with his blonde hair and strong facial features that made him even more gorgeous. Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't be attracted to Laxus! He was a mafia leader!

Laxus was trying to not take his gun out and kill those two mother fuckers! They had ruined his perfect plan! She had finally agreed to spend some time with him and now everything was over. However after seeing her soft smile and her huge doe eyes, he immediately calmed down. Could she be any more adorable?  
When she had brushed her fingers with his, his heart had fluttered, maybe his gramp was right, maybe there was really more than physical attraction between them. She was smart, witty and gorgeous, everything that a woman should be, and she was clearly attracted to him, expecially seeing the way she was eating him with her eyes. Maybe Lucy didn't know yet, but she wanted him and he was more than happy to help her realize it.

* * *

"Ahem" someone coughed, interrupting their moment.  
It was Sting. The young Sabertooth leader was experimenting different emotions: rage for the way Laxus was looking at his woman, jealousy since she was looking at him with his same intensity, happyness because she was few feet away from him and lust due to her sexy blue dress. Blue had never looked so good.  
He could admire her woman features perfectly: her ample tits, her flat stomach and her wide hips that anticipated long, slender legs that looked longer with her heels.

Grabbing their attention he flashed the girl a smirk and she blushed.  
"Lucy, dear, why don't you greet your friends with a hug?" he teased her, opening his arms.  
"Don't you dare to touch her!" Laxus yelled, standing between Lucy and the Sabers.  
"Why not? She's not yours." Sting provoked him.  
Laxus was shaking in anger, Lucy was his woman, she just didn't know that yet. How dared that little brat defy him? The great Laxus Dreyar. He could kill him with his bare hands if he wanted it. But Lucy was there and he didn't wanted her to see his bad side.

* * *

While the two blond were glaring at each other, Rogue had not yet removed his eyes off Lucy. She was perfect, even with her tempting dress, she still looked sweet and innocent and he was drawn to that innocence. He wanted to touch her, caress her, sink his face in her hair and lead her somewhere secluded to explore every inch of her until his name was the only thing could come out from her full lips.  
When he saw her frightened look, he felt the urge to make her feel safe.  
"Stop, both of you. You're scaring the girl" he said with his usual stoic voice.

Immediately the two stopped glaring at each other, finally noticing the worried look on the girl's face.  
"I think we can have a nice conversation, right?" Rogue added.  
"You two can have the nicest conversation in this world as soon as you get out of here" Laxus said, trying to stay calm.  
"I don't think we're leaving any time soon" Sting smirked "you see, this is not your club, we can do whatever we like, including spending time with my Blondie." "She's not your Blondie, she's mine!" Laxus hissed.

After hearing these words, Lucy felt anger burning inside her and finally she found her voice.  
"I'm not yours" she pointed at Laxus "or yours" she turned toward Sting.  
"And for the record, also you two are blonde!"  
Her face was red, her chest was heaving as she struggled to control her breathing and her hands were closed. The guys couldn't help but being aroused by her angry state.  
Rogue was smirking, enjoying the way she had put two of the most scaring men in town in their place.  
Lucy finished her drink, a little too quickly for her good, and turned to leave, however before she reached the door, Sting's arms were around her, preventing her to move.

"Not so fast, Blondie. We have just arrived."  
While the girl was trying to free herself from his grip, Rogue got closer to Laxus to whisper him something.  
"Look, I know that we don't like each other, but if we want Lucy to stay, we have to behave" he said with a serious expression.  
Laxus raised an eyebrow but he nodded. He wasn't ready to let her leave yet. The two sat down, trying to stay as far away as possible from each other.  
"C'mon Blondie, don't leave us, we'll be civil." Sting begged.  
Lucy knew that it was a bad idea, but the drink was finally having effect, so she simply nodded.

She sat next to Laxus, who grinned at his small victory, while Sting frowned, sitting next to Rogue.  
"Do you want another drink?" Sting asked.  
Lucy nodded again and Sting sent a text. Not even a minute later a guy with long blond hair walked in, giving her a pink cocktail.  
Lucy took a little sip, the drink was strong but tasted like strawberry.  
"Feeling a bit more at ease?" Rogue asked.  
After taking another sip, she smiled brightly and nodded, oblivious to the stare that Laxus and Sting were exchanging. However Rogue saw the smirk on their faces and sighed, mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen.

* * *

After one hour and few more drinks, Lucy was laughing for anything, clearly drunk, while the three boys were smiling at her, trying to be civil.  
Without warning Lucy stood up.  
"I want to dance" she exclaimed giggling before running away.  
Sting, Rogue and Laxus quickly stood up and followed her, but remained near the door where they could watch Lucy dance and could glare at every boy that tried to dance with her.

She was jumping and spinning around, too drunk to notice the lustful looks that people were giving her. "How can she dance with those heels?" Sting asked, staring at the laughing beauty.  
"I don't know, but she does it well, might I add." Laxus added, smiling every time he heard her laugh.  
Even the stoic Rogue was smiling watching her.

The song ended and she jogged, as best as she could, being drunk and wearing high heels, back to the VIP area. Her face was flushed with excitement.  
"This is so much fun!" she declared and then plopped down on Sting's lap, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you so much for convincing me to stay, Sting." she sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder.  
He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her small waist.  
"Any time, Lucy."  
Lucy jerked her head from his shoulder and stared at him with wide eyes.  
"You called me Lucy" she smiled and hugged him tightly.  
With her arms around his neck and her soft body pressed against his, Sting realized that he could spend the rest of his life like this and be happy.

Laxus frowned and felt an irrational urge to pull the the sexy girl out of the idiot's lap and put her onto his.

"I'm the one brought you here in first place. Where is my thank you kiss?" he asked.  
She giggled and hopped off Sting's lap and sat onto Laxus's ones.  
"Thanks Laxus" she whispered and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but at the last minute he turned his face and she gave a chaste kiss on his lips.  
Laxus wanted more, but decided to refrain, since she was drunk and he wanted her to be conscious the next time that they kissed. So he simply brushed her hair away from her face, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Ahem" Rogue interrupted the moment.  
"Empty lap over here" he said, gently taking Lucy's arm and sitting her on his lap. She turned to look at Laxus when he growled in irritation. She looked back at the black haired guy on who she was now sitting and smiled brightly "Hi!"  
He smiled back "Hi, do I get a kiss too?"  
Not waiting her move, he lowered his lips to hers and brushed them gently. They were softer that he had imagined.

Before the kiss could get more intense, Cana burst into the room, also stopping Laxus from tearing Rogue's head.  
"Cana!" Lucy yelled and stood up to hug her friend.  
"Are you drunk?" Cana asked, worried.  
"Yes" Lucy giggled.  
"I'm taking you home" the other girl said seriously.  
She gave to Bixlow a quick kiss and led her drunk friend away.  
"Bye" Lucy said, moving her hand while she was walking away, leaving the boys behind.

* * *

Once she was out of their sight, Laxus sent Bixlow out before turning toward his two rivals.  
"Just because I'm not killing you today, it doesn't mean that I won't hurt you in the future if you don't stay away from her. Lucy is mine." he declared.  
Sting smirked "You heard the lady earlier, she doesn't belong to anyone, yet."  
"Which mean that the game is still on." Rogue added.  
"So you want to let her choose?" Laxus asked.

"Let's put the cards on the table" Rogue stared directly into Laxus's eyes "we all want Lucy for more than one night, it's not difficult to realize how unique she is, she's special. And even if you don't want to admit it, we all care about her. So whoever gets her heart first, can keep it."  
"Also Rogue and I decided that we can share her." Sting said.  
Laxus thought about it before making a decision. Did he really wanted to to start a competition to win Blondie's heart? Then he remebered the feeling of her body pressed against his, the sweet perfume of her hair and her adorable smiling face. For the first time of his life he wanted the complete packet with a woman.  
"Alright.." He took a deep breath ".. but even if we are criminals, I like to think we have honor, which means that if it is going to be a fight, it will be a fair fight. No dirty moves, she'll choose freely." he stated seriously.  
The others two nodded in agreement, despite Sting, who pouted a little, and then they all shaked their hands.

"There is another problem that we wanted to discuss with you." Rogue said.  
"What is it?" Laxus replied.  
Rogue and Sting exchanged a worried sight before Sting opened his mouth "Cobra is after her."  
After that Rogue explained what had happened between Lucy and Cobra, without leaving any details behind. They were dealing with Lucy's safety after all.

"Shit. This is very bad. Cobra is unpredictable, we can't know when he will make a move." Laxus stated.  
"We know," Sting said "that's why we have a proposition for you."  
Laxus raised his eyebrow, clearly interested.  
"We sign the truce and let our men follow her twenty-four hours a day until we catch Cobra and when we catch him, we kill him. No torture, no threat, we kill him immediately. It's the only way to keep Lucy safe"  
Laxus didn't need to hear anything else from Rogue "I'm in."

Laxus stood up, grabbing his coat. When he reached the door he turned around.  
"Remember, even if our gangs are not enemies anymore, it doesn't mean we are not rivals. I'll fight for her. Rogue is right, only an idiot can't see how special she is and I'm going to be the one that will possess her heart, her body and her soul.  
The other two smirked.  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. It's two against one and you can't sabotage us in any way." Sting said.  
Laxus smirked as well.  
"I don't need dirty tricks to win someone's heart and unlike you I can satisfy my woman without anyone's help."  
Then he left, satisfied with how the night had gone.

* * *

Undress a drunk person is very hard, Cana discovered when Lucy ran away from her for the hundreth time.  
"Lucy, stop!"  
Lucy stopped even if she was still grinning like an annoying child. Cana quickly put a big t-shirt on her friend. Since it was late and the shirt was long enough, Cana didn't even try to put her pants on.  
She put her friend in bed and, after making sure that she was alright and out of any danger, she left, smiling at the girl she considered a sister.

* * *

As soon as he left the club, Laxus immediately called his gramp to inform him about the truce. However his old man had simply said that it was a good news before ending the call. Laxus was too tired to let his gramp's action bothering him. All he wanted was a hot shower and maybe a few strokes of himself to relieve some of his burdening tension. Of course he already knew who would have been the star of his wet dreams. He stepped into the shower and gripped his erect cock and began to pump it generously. He moaned at the feeling. His strokes went faster and harder, until he came all over his hands, screaming Lucy's name. Although he relieved the pressure in his cock, his mind was still racing with the need for her. He fall asleep smiling, thinking about his Blondie and what he had planned for her for Sunday.

* * *

"The night went even better than we had imagined." Rogue exlaimed once they were sat on the sofa in their house.  
"You lucky bastard" Sting punched him on the arm, but Rogue knew he was only teasing him.  
Sting smirked at him "How was it?"  
"You were there, it was an innocent kiss."  
"However.."  
"However it was still amazing, her lips tasted like strawberry" Rogue finished, smiling at the memory. He had wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn't wanted to get Lucy pissed at him once she was sober. And he wanted their first kiss to be special and not due to the alchol.

Sting was trying to imagine how her lips felt. He had wanted to kiss her deeply earlier, expecially while she was dancing, if she hadn't been drunk he would have thought that she was seducing them. But Lucy was different, he thought with a smile, she was too innocent, unlike the other girls that he knew. "Do you think that we can really share her?" he asked to his partner.  
"We have done it in the past."  
"But she's not like the other girls. What if she doesn't like the idea of being with two men?" Sting started to get worried.

Rogue stood silent, considering that possibility. Everyone could see that she was pure, however people had always regarded badly the women that had multiple partners. But he was ready to kill anyone that dared to insult her or hurt her in any way. She was going to be theirs, she would have lie in their bed, with their cocks inside of her while she moaned their name.  
"In that case we'll show her the perks of being with two men instead of one." Rogue said.  
They shared a smirk and then they toasted.

* * *

It was 4 in the morning when the window of Lucy's room was opened and someone got into the house.  
The person was standing in front of the bed, facing the sleeping beauty.  
Lucy was sleeping on her stomach with a little smile on her face. She had kicked the sheets during the night and now her legs were completely on display and since the shirt had lifted, he could see her black panties.  
He licked his lips and walked closer without removing his lustful eyes from the girl's sleeping form.

She was more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, he couldn't wait to have her in every possible way. However the time wasn't ready and he was enjoying too much his cat and mouse game.  
He knew this was risky, expecially considering the two FBI agents outside, but he had to see her, to touch her again. And here she was, the face and the body, that had been plundering his dreams.  
He put his hands on her face, tracing the outline of her lips, before pressing a soft kiss on her tempting lips.  
"See you soon Blondie" he whispered before disappearing in the night.

* * *

 **The battle for her heart has begun. Other people will join, obviously.**

 **No Natsu and Gray in this chapter, but they'll be important in the next one. Mystogan will make an appearance and you'll find out the identity of the guy that is** **stalking her.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter that I hope you'll like.**

 **Sorry if it took me so long to publish.**

 **I wanted to thank** luckymeowmeow **for helping me with the grammar aspect of this chapter. T** **hanks for the amazing work.**

mackalicous00299 **I'm italian :-)**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful comments!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

* * *

"What?" Lucy looked straight into Natsu's eyes, trying to understand what he was telling her. "This guy," she pointed the photo where she could see the profile of a man hiding behind a tree "Is Mard Geer, the notorious serial killer?". Natsu and Gray both nodded at her. "But why is he following me?" she asked, worry written all over her face. "For the past few years he has been working for someone. Someone very powerful and influential," Gray explained. "And this powerful man is somehow interested in me?" her voice cracked, her eyes burned with unshed tears. Resting her hands on the table, Lucy lowers her head, burying her hands in her hair. Natsu took one of her hand in his and started drawing circles, while Gray patted her back, trying to comfort her. "Why me?" she sobbed "Why is it always me?" She cried for few minutes while Natsu and Gray tried to make her feel better.

"What are you not telling me?" Lucy suddenly asked, looking up, cleaning her face from the tears with her hand. Gray sighed "We believe that this man is interested in your father and thinks that you are the best way to get to him."

"My father? I haven't spoken to him since I moved here." she stated.

"Maybe he doesn't know that." Natsu said.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Wait for him here until he realizes that I'm completely useless and then kills me?" she yelled and few heads turned toward her. The detectives had showed up at the coffee shop during her break, but the coffee shop was open so there were few people eating lunch. Lucy, however, ignored them, and kept talking aloud, while tears were coming down from her eyes. "And if is not this guy that kills me, then it will be Cobra, after all he is still out there, waiting for the first occasion to kill me or do worst." After this fit of anger, Lucy stood up and ran away, not caring about the pink haired cop who was calling her or the customers that were openly staring at her.

* * *

"Lucy wait!" Natsu stood up to go after her, but Gray stopped him.

"Give her some time alone, it's a lot to take."

Natsu nodded and sat down, still not liking the idea of leaving her alone, especially considering her actual emotional state. He wanted to erase her pain, he felt like it was his job make her feel better, to protect her. Like if he were a dragon and she was his princess.

He like that thought.

"I don't like the idea leave her alone," he murmured. "That girl is a magnet for trouble. I have the feeling that someone will get hurt because of her". Gray sighed. "It will be worth it," Natsu stated, taking a gulp of his coffee.

Gray stared at him, wide eyes. "You've fallen for her" he whispered, finally realizing how deep his partner's feelings were for the girl. "What about you?" Natsu asked.

"She's beautiful and kind, but I'm not in love with her, not as much as you are." he admitted. Yes, he liked the girl, but he could see that his best mate was only few feet away from loving her. And he admitted that they would have been a good couple. "I will always do whatever I can to protect her, but I will also try to help you get her." he declared.

"Why would you do that?" Natsu asked surprised. "Because I can see how much you care about her," he smiled at his mate "and we also know that you are terrible in courting women" he teased.

"What are you talking about, stripper?" he glared at him and then the two started insulting each other under the bewildered look on the customers faces.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was sitting on the stairs, outside the coffee shop. Her hands were covering her face as she cried.

Fear. Utter, unadulterated fear. That's what she felt at that moment. She had to do something. Running away? But where, she couldn't return home, with her father, maybe she could have started a new life somewhere else. But with what money? Everything she earned was used for the rent and the food. And she was sure that if that man was so powerful, then he would have found her. Her breathing started getting rapid and she was now sweating. Her hands were trembling and her chest was tightening.

"Lucy?" a soft voice behind her said. However, she was too overwhelmed by emotions to hear the person.

"Lucy, hey, it's me, calm down" the person knelt in front of her.

"You're having a panic attack" he said worried. He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him and then tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes, but she wasn't really looking at him. She was seeing black.

"Lucy, look at me," he said "Breathe with me, okay?"

When she started listening to him and doing as he said he smiled softly at her.

"That's good, keep going. In through your nose," he took a deep breath, "and out through your mouth."

His hands were on her shoulders, she looked so petite and fragile between his arms.

"In… and out"

She was starting to feel better. Her heart rate was still fast but it had gradually decreased in speed.

"You're doing really well," she could feel that he was smiling. His hands had not left her shoulders and she found it strangely comforting.

"Keep breathing slowly," he said "Good, your heart rate is slowing down."

She was regaining her focus.

"Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded, resting her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, smell his intoxicating perfume. It smells good, she thought. He smells good. He places his arms around her and hugged her closer to him, resting his chin on her head, murmuring reassuring words.

After few minutes she pulled back to look into the man's eyes. He had a soft smile on his face, a face that she knew.

"Mystogan."

.

"Hi, pretty one"

"Mystogan, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was walking down the street when I saw you," he explained. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled at him "Thank you for your help."

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" he had a worried expression on his face.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it" she said and he could see the fear in her face. She was afraid of something, afraid to the point of having a panic attack.

In that moment they heard someone calling her name from inside and she sighed, realizing that her break had ended a long time ago.

Mystogan tried to stand up, but Lucy stopped him.

"Don't leave me," she begged and Mystogan's heart got broken, seeing pure fear in her beautiful eyes.

"I will never leave you."

After saying those words, Mystogan realized that he truly meant them. He would never leave her. There was this strength inside of her that attracted him. The first time he had met her, he had saw a beautiful, independent woman and he hated the idea that someone was trying to destroy that strength.

When she hugged him, Mystogan felt like she had been made for him. She felt perfect against him. Her hair was covering her face and he could smell her delectable scent.

However, that perfect moment was ruined when he saw her shaken, and felt wetness on his shirt and then he realized: she was crying, she had been crying the entire time.

"Lucy? It's okay. Let go. Don't keep it inside; you need to tell someone what's wrong. Please talk to me." he begged her.

And Lucy broke down. She cried like she never had before. After few minutes, after calming down a little, she told him everything, because she knew that he was right. She needed to tell someone the entire truth: from her escape from home, to what the detectives had told her that morning.

He listened to her without saying a word, sometimes he would have pat her back in a reassuring manner. Other times, he had to hold himself from punching something or someone in anger.

After she had finished, they stood there in silence.

* * *

"Lucy" someone yelled, breaking the moment.

When Lucy turned, she saw Detective Natsu near the back door. He had a weird expression on his face, like a union between sadness and anger. An expression that she didn't recognised, however Mystogan did, jealousy.

"Do you need anything detective?" she asked, trying to not sound like someone who had just been crying.

But Natsu was a detective and noted immediately her red eyes. Did this guy make her cry? He glared at the blue haired man, who glared back.

"Lucy, Gray and I are leaving, but we'll see you tonight. By the way, your boss is looking for you and he seems furious. We tried to cover you, but you need to come back." he told her.

"I'll go back to work, immediately. Thank you Natsu." She stood up and cleared her eyes with her hands. She turned towards Mystogan and gave him a peek on the cheek "Thank you Mystogan, for everything." she smiled brightly at him.

"There it is," when he noticed the confusion on her face, he smiled "The smile that I love so much."

Lucy blushed and run into the shop, trying to cover the redness that was spreading on her face.

Once she was inside, she rested her back against the door and took few deep breaths. When her face had returned to her normal colour, she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

During the rest of day, she kept thinking about Mystogan and at how nice he had been to her. He was so caring, unlike any other boy she had met and she was clearly attracted to him. And Lucy felt horrible for that, because she knew, deep down, that he wasn't the only man that she was attracted to. What was happening to her? She had never been in love with anyone and now she was drawn to five different boys.

How did that happen?

Lucy decided in that moment that she had to talk with them and find out what they really wanted.

* * *

 _Bzzzzz._

Her phone rang. Lucy looked into the display and saw a unknown number. Against her better judgment, she answered the call.

"Hello?" she said in a timid voice.

"Hi, Blondie" she immediately recognised the cocky voice and rolled her eyes.

"How did you get my number, Laxus?"

"I have my ways." She could hear him snickering from the other side of the phone.

"Should I be scared?"

"Never of me" he said seriously and she smiled sweetly.

"What do you want, Laxus?" she asked.

"Tomorrow you and I are going out on a date and before you tell me that you have to work, I know that your shift ends at 5 P.M. so don't you look for excuses."

"Are you asking me out?" she said surprised.

"Well, I'm not really asking, but yes," he sounded almost nervous and she wanted to laugh.

"Okay."

"What? No argument or angry scolding?" he sounded surprised.

"Oh, I'm scolding you tomorrow, you can bet on that."

She heard him laugh and she smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 5 at the shop. Wear something comfortable"

"Alright, Bye."

When she ended the call, she was grinning. She was really happy to go out with him. He was arrogant and easily irascible, but she can see that even he has a nice side and wanted to see if there was something behind his tough guy behaviour.

* * *

When he ended the call, he was smiling. He thought that it would have been hard to convince her, but she had agreed immediately and that had shocked him, but had also made him happy. She was finally admitting her attraction towards him.

Only one day and he could have her all to himself for hours. He couldn't waste that opportunity, everything had to be perfect. For her.

That night he went to sleep alone, something rare for him, for he knew that no girl could distract him from the blonde beauty that was always in his mind. He smiled, staring at the photo that one of his men had took early that morning: Lucy had a bright smile on her face, while serving a client. She was so beautiful.

He put the picture on his bedside table and fall asleep while looking at it. He knew that it was lame and he hoped that no one found that out, but he couldn't help it. Every time he saw her face, he felt a peaceful calm come over him like he had never felt before or since he was a child. Ivan had ruined him, but Lucy had made him feel happy again. Truly happy.

Without realizing it, he had let her become an important part of his life and not just an obsession.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

Lucy had just got out from the shower when someone knocked on her door. She quickly put a towel around herself and went to see who was.

Once she heard Natsu's voice, she sighed in relief and opened the door.

"Hey, Natsu," she greeted him with a big smile.

Natsu didn't say a word for a moment, until Lucy touched his arm to see if he was all alright. Natsu smiled a little, trying to hide his embarrassment, and walked into the house.

"Where is Gray?" Lucy asked, not noticing the way his eyes were going up and down her body, focusing on the parts that the towel wasn't covering.

"He's staying in the office to help our computer technician for an investigation," he explained, sitting down on the sofa.

When she sat down next to him, he shifted uncomfortably, eyes staring over Lucy, before he decided to look away.

"Can you put something on?" he whispered almost like he was suffering "You're kind of a distraction."

Lucy blushed and nodded, embarrassed to have forgotten that she was still wearing only her towel. She quickly ran into her room.

Natsu took a deep breath and fixed rapidly his pants.

Lucy quickly put on her pink panties with coordinated bra and over them a big white t-shirt with a pair of shorts. She brushed her hair, still wet and returned into the living room.

"I'm sorry," she said, once she was sat again.

She was too mortified to look into his eyes. Natsu noticed that and felt guilty. He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You're a very beautiful girl and after the day you had, it's normal to be a little off."

Lucy blushed, hearing him calling her beautiful, and looked away again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Gray and I are always here, but we usually remain outside in the car," he explained.

"I'm sorry," she murmured "It's my fault if you're not sleeping."

Once again Natsu grabbed her chin, this time forcefully, but still without hurting her. When her eyes met his, she saw anger in them. He looked different, but she wasn't afraid of him.

"Don't you ever say again that this is your fault," he scolded her. "None of what is happening to you is your fault. I will gladly spend the rest of my life sleeping in a car, if that means keeping you safe."

He was being honest and she knew that. She smiled at him and put her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Natsu returned her hug and his anger started to fade. Lucy hugged him tighter, leaning her cheek against his. His cheeks were hot to the touch and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment, feeling safe in his arms.

.

They stood there, unmoving, feeling each other breathe on each other's necks for few moments until Natsu couldn't take it anymore. Her smell was intoxicating, especially her hair, still damp from her shower. Without thinking, he kissed her neck, gently nipping her soft skin. As soon as he heard her moan, his mouth left her neck and he stared at her, waiting for her to push him away. When she didn't, he slammed his lips onto hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her like her lips were air and he couldn't breathe. Their tongues were moving together, like if that wasn't their first kiss. She ran all of her fingers through his hair and he growled, almost in an animalistic way.

He put his hands around her back and then pushed her onto the couch, resting between her legs. At some point they had to end their kiss to breathe, but, as soon as her lips left his, Natsu started kissing her neck. His hands wandered up and down her sides, enjoying the softness of her curves.

Lucy had never felt something so amazing. It was like her body was on fire and she didn't want for him to stop. She wanted that sensation to last forever. When Natsu stopped kissing her neck, he stared into her eyes in a loving way and then he took her face in his hand and started kissing her on her lips again. She immediately opened her mouth to grant him access, pushing him even closer to her, so that now he was completely pressed against her.

He touched her cheek with one hand and put the other on her thigh, slowly moving it up, until he reached her shorts.

With a confidence she'd never felt before, she reached down and pulled off his shirt. She stared at his abs. Damn he looks good.

.

His breath hissed out between his teeth as she ran her hands up and down his smooth, muscular chest. He kept kissing her neck but as he was about to remove her shirt, his phone rested his front onto hers, had started to ring. Swearing in his mind, reluctantly moving away from her, he sat at the edge of the couch and answered his phone. During the phone call his eyes shifted from lust to worry and fear. He glanced at the blonde who was still lying on her back, panting heavily with eyes closed and flushed face. Natsu couldn't believing at what he was hearing. He didn't move his eyes from her and when Lucy opened her big brown orbs and looked at him, she immediately stood up, knowing that something was wrong. He was looking at her like if she was about to disappear. Nodding one more time at the person on the other side of the phone, he ended the call and rapidly put his shirt on.

Lucy was confused, until few minutes earlier they were about to do it on the couch and now he wasn't even talking to her.

"Natsu, what is..."

"This was a mistake" he interrupted her, his voice cold.

As soon as she had heard those words, she felt pain inside her chest, she didn't know what to say.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, trying to not cry in front of him.

"You are in a difficult situation and I took advantage of you, I'm sorry." He apologised, but his voice sounded detached.

"No, no," she tried to reach him, but Natsu stood up and took few steps away from her. "You didn't take advantage of me," she tried to explain to him.

"Lucy, stop!" he almost yelled and she froze on her spot.

"I shouldn't have let my lust control me, it won't happen again," he said and then he walked away, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once out, Natsu rested his back against the wall and from there he could hear Lucy crying. He had hurt her, but he knew that he had done the right thing. The last thing she needed right now was another man into her life, especially after what Gray had told him.

He refrained himself from going in and kiss her tears away, and walked towards his car, knowing that after what he had done, she would have never wanted to speak to him again.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Next chapter will be mostly LALU. Be ready. ;-)**

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!** **I'm back!**

 **I'm really sorry that it took me so long to publish this chapter** **, but university has kept me busy.**

 **I promise you that I will finish this fanfiction, but it will take time.**

 **Warning: this chapter is LALU, Laxus will be a little OOC, but I hope you'll still like him. I tried to keep him the character, but he had to change (at least for when he is with Lucy).**

 **IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a Beta. I need help with the grammar.**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. :-)**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 13**_

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next day, her eyes were puffy and red. She had been plagued by nightmares for the entire night, making for her impossible to sleep for more than a couple of hours.

She felt terrible and looked terrible.

After taking a shower, she covered the bags under her eyes with a little make up. She had a date with Laxus and wanted to look good. Remembering that he had told her to wear something comfortable, she put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white lace blouse, leaving few buttons undone to show a little bit of cleavage. Once satisfied with her appearance, she went to work.

* * *

Lucy worked for the entire morning and even for the afternoon, doing more shifts than necessary. She was tired, but, at the same time, she did not want to stop, too afraid to let her thoughts run free through her head. Despite the smile on her face while she was serving clients, inside she was a wrench.

Natsu's reaction the previous night after their kiss had been the top of the iceberg. She liked him and he had run away from her. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, she had collapsed onto the sofa, feeling ashamed of what they had done. He had made her feel abandoned and she hated feeling that way.

Shaking her head, forcing herself to stop thinking about him, she looked at her watch and noticed that it was late and Laxus would have been there in few minutes. Lucy warned her boss that her shift was over for that day and ran towards the restroom to fix quickly her hair and make-up.

Once decent, she walked back into the shop, but she immediately stopped when she spotted the blonde guy standing next to the door with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. His eyes were fixed on her and he had small smile on his face that made her heart melt.

"You look beautiful." Laxus told her as she walked closer to him.

He gave her the flowers and she smiled, putting them under her nose, loving their delicate scent.

"How do you know that daisies are my favourite flowers?" she asked, diverting her eyes from the flowers to look at him.

The minute her eyes connected with his, Lucy swore to have seen a blush on his face, even if only for a second. Laxus put his right hand in his hair, pulling them back, sign that he was nervous.

"Honestly, I've never bought flowers for a girl. I wanted to buy you roses, since apparently girls like them, but then in the flower shops I saw these daisies and strangely they made me think of you. Simple, but at the same time beautiful." he rumbled, looking embarrassed.

.

Her smile widened and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. She always had that effect on him. Laxus knew that he was falling for her and the idea of loving someone who was not his gramps scared him. She had no idea of the power she had over him. However, seeing her standing in front of him with her big chocolate eyes, red cheeks and her bright smile, he knew that he had chosen the right woman to fall in love with. She was too good to use that power, to use him like the others had done in the past.

.

Noticing how uncomfortable he was, Lucy smirked, bringing the flowers back to her nose.

"So you're telling me that the great Laxus Dreyar has actually gone to a flower shop to buy flowers for a girl?" she teased him and for the second time she saw him blush.

"My gramps forced me to buy them, okay?" he tried to explain, not daring to look into her eyes.

"Oh, really?" she asked him with a mischievous smile "I should probably thank him then, maybe I should actually go out with him or at least give him a kiss."

At that statement, Laxus finally looked back at her "Hey! He had the idea, but I'm the one who went into the flower shop and picked them. Do you have any idea of how many type of flowers exist in the world? Only for roses there are like ten types! And they all have this really strong smell..." before he could finish, Lucy stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, I love them. And to help you for the future, daisies and sunflowers are my favourite flowers."

"For the future, ah?" he teased her.

"That depends on how you play your cards today." Lucy smiled sweetly at him. He was truly handsome and for some twisted reason, she really hope that everything would have gone right that night.

Suddenly Laxus took her hand and, after opening the door for her like a gentleman, he led her towards his limo.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked when he sat down next to her.

She let out a little whimper when Laxus slipped his hand into hers again. Lucy stared at him surprised by his sweet gesture. He, however, was staring outside the window. He did not answer her and the two spent the rest of the ride in complete silence. However, it was not a bad silence, but it was peaceful one.

* * *

When the limo stopped, Lucy tried to reach for the handle, but Laxus refrained her from getting out the limo. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and her glare intensified when he pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

"I'm not putting that thing on." She stated seriously.

"Lucy" Laxus took both of her hands and put them on his chest, right where his heart was. "I would never do anything that would harm you or make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to wear it, then I won't force you. However, in this way, you'll ruin the surprise." He explained in a gentle tone, surprising himself about how much he cared about this girl wellbeing.

Lucy looked into his stormy eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. For this reason, despite her better judgment, she nodded and turned around to allow him to blindfold her.

When he was done, he quickly left the lime and walked towards her side to help her get out.

Lucy gripped his hand strongly, needing to feel his presence next to her. They walked like this, with her laying against him, for at least five minutes. Few times, Lucy would have smacked Laxus because he repeatedly forgotten to warn her when there was a step, making him chuckle at her feeble attempt to hurt him.

* * *

When they reached their destination, he freed his hand from her grasp and took a step back. In this way, he had the opportunity to admire how amazing her ass looked in those skinny jeans. It was as if someone had design them specifically for her.

Once he looked up at her face, he could not stop himself from comparing her to any other woman he had ever met. She was unique. No one would have trusted him enough to let him blindfold her or would have ever wore a simple white blouse to go on a date with him. Not that he had ever taken a girl out for a date. He did not do those things. Not until Lucy. She deserved to be treated like a queen.

As soon as he noticed how uncomfortable she was, Laxus put his hands on her shoulders to show her that he was still there with her.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear, smirking when she shivered at his close proximity.

Lucy nodded and he untied the blindfold. "You can open your eyes now, Blondie" he moved to her side to have a better view of the face.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, trying to readapt them to the light. As soon as she could see clearly again, she realized where she was and gasped.

Laxus observed her took in her surrounding and when she turned around towards him, he saw an expression of pure joy on her face.

"Did you took me to a funfair?" She asked.

He nodded, finding himself for the first time in his life out of words. She looked so beautiful with her sparkling eyes and bright smile. She was a vision. In that moment he realized that he had fallen in love with her. Yes, Laxus Dreyar was in love.

.

After looking around once more, Lucy realized one more thing.

"Why isn't there anyone else?"

"Because I didn't want us to be bothered by noisy people," he replied and she guessed that he was thinking about the other night, when those two Sabers had interrupted them.

"How did you manage to have the park open only for us?" she asked suspicious. When he gave her his trademark smirk, she smacked his arm.

"What? The owner owned me a favour." Before she could slap him again, he added "and he is also a friend of my grandpa. He was happy to let me stay here tonight."

She was about to protest when Laxus grabbed her hand and pushed her into the carnival.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked, taking in the surroundings with a childlike smile on her face. She had never been to a funfair before and she wanted to try everything.

"You pick." Laxus replied and she almost jump for the joy, forgetting about what she wanted to say few seconds earlier. She quickened her steps and Laxus had to grab her hand not to lose her.

.

They walked through the stands, hand in hand, until Lucy tugged his hand, pulling him towards the air Hockey table.

"Can we play?" she asked, jumping in excitement when he nodded. She had always wanted to play, but never had the opportunity.

They played for few rounds and, surprisingly, Lucy managed to win few times, even though she knew that he had let her win.

Once they got tired of that game, Laxus asked her what she wanted to do next and Lucy led him to a gun-shooting stand.

"Do you even know how to shoot?" Laxus teased her.

"No," she admitted, taking the fake gun in her hand "but it mustn't be too hard."

Laxus put down his gun and turned around to have a better look of her. He noticed, as other parts of his body, that she would often bite her lower lip, especially when she was concentrating. He almost smacked himself when he realized that that small gesture had caused him a hard on. He had to stop her, before he freed that damn pump lip with his own mouth.

"You suck!" he pointed out when he finally took notice that she had missed almost every target.

"It's not my fault. They clearly made sure that the targets couldn't fell." She tried to explain, but groaned aloud when he took some of them down, using his own gun.

"Show off." She murmured in annoyance, making him chuckle.

"Need help?" he asked in his usual mocking tone, taking a couple of steps towards her.

Reluctantly, she nodded. Laxus walked behind her and put a hand on her hip while he used the other to line her arms to her face.

"Look at the target and not at the gun when you pull the trigger." He said in a husky voice, slowly closing the distance between their bodies.

Both of his hands where now on her waist, where the shirt had rolled up a little, allowed him to feel her soft skin under his fingers.

"You ready?" he asked into her hear, smiling when he noticed her shiver. He was glad to know that he was not the only one that was reacting at their bodies' proximity.

.

Lucy could not think straight. Laxus proximity was making her feel things that she had never felt before. Each time his face got closer to hers, her breath itched. Worst of all, his fingers on her bare skin where making her feel warm down there.

"Ready."

She shoot five times and each time she hit the target.

"I did it!" Lucy yelled, jumping in excitement before hugging Laxus who stood there petrified, not knowing what to do.

Before Laxus could hug her back, Lucy realized what she was doing and quickly released him.

"Sorry" she mumbled, looking down not to let him see her blushing. "I got caught in the moment."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you jumped on me." Laxus teased her, trying to ignore the desire to pull her warm body closer to his again.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Very funny" Lucy pouted, before letting a triumphant smile return to her face. "I still did it. Look!" she pointed at the targets that she had shot down.

"Well, it's a game that even kids can do, but yeah, you did it. Very good."

When Lucy stick her tongue out at him, Laxus chuckled and jumped into the other side of the counter.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, surprised by his action, but also a little alarmed.

"You won. Now you deserve a prize."

"First of all, I hardly think that shooting down only 5 targets can be considered a win. And second, you can't do that!"

Laxus rolled his eyes. Did she had forgotten that, technically, he was criminal?

"C'mon, Blondie. Pick one. Which one do you like?" he pointed towards the stuffed animals.

Despite her reluctance, Laxus caught her eyes fell on a big minion. He smirked and took it.

"For you." He put the yellow stuffed animal in her hands and watched a fresh smile form on her small face.

"Thanks." She whispered, hugging her trophy tighter to her chest, like a child would have done.

.

Laxus saw her staring at him with her big chocolate eyes. Earlier, after realizing that he had developed feelings for the small girl in front of him, he had wanted nothing more than to kiss her and claim her as his. However, he knew she was not as experienced as he was with the opposite sex, so he did not want to scare her by rushing things. For the moment, he would have settled on getting to know her better.

Laxus almost laughed, thinking about how much he had changed since she had entered in his life not even a month prior. He could not remember the last time he had been with a woman, however, being with someone who was not Lucy did not appeal to him anymore. Now that he knew her, he knew what meant to desire someone. His desire to possess her was overwhelming. She was like a drug, while he was the drug addicted that could not live without having a dose every day.

She had ruined him, but he did not care. Because now that he had meet her, he had found something more precious than money or power.

.

Lucy stared at Laxus, not knowing what to say. The playfulness in his eyes was gone and instead a serious look had took its place. His body was stiff and for a second she thought that she had done something wrong.

At this thought, concern replaced her initial shock. He was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Are you…" before she could finish, Laxus grabbed her right hand and started walking.

She was about to ask where they were going, when he flashed her his usual smirk "Come with me. The best part is about to come."

* * *

"Wow," was the only thought that came out from Lucy mouth when they entered the big tent. In the middle of the place, there were few swing and, under them, an elastic net.

"Why did you took me here? There are no acrobats." Lucy asked.

He flashed her a mischievous smile.

"You sure?" at her nod, he smiled "I can actually see one in front of me."

As soon Lucy understood what he meant, she quickly took few steps back and glared at him.

"NO! Absolutely no! Are you out of your mind?" she was screaming now.

"C'mon Blondie, I'm going to be up there with you and I won't let you fall. And even if you do fall, that's why there is a net."

"This is not helping!" she yelled and he rolled his eyes.

Laxus, then, took off his coat and Lucy could not help but stare at his body, especially where he had let few buttons open, allowing her to admire his muscled chest.

When she looked up at his face, she saw him smirking at her. Lucy mentally smacked herself for being caught ogling him.

"Where you checking me out?" Laxus teased, taking few steps towards her, closing in this way the distance between them.

"No" she said, looking down, hoping that her hair would have covered her red face.

If he saw her or not, it did not matter, because when she raised her head, she saw him staring down at her with a soft smile.

"Please, Lucy, trust me. It will be fun." Laxus tried to convince her.

Lucy considered all the things that he had done for her that evening. She was having fun and deep down she knew that he would have never done anything dangerous to her.

"Okay, I'll do it." When he smirked, she rolled her eyes "but you'll better catch me."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked for the hundredth time. Even from the base where she stand, she could see him rolling his eyes while swinging in the air.

"Okay, I'm ready." Lucy said, trying to convince herself.

"Whenever you want, Blondie." Laxus yelled from his swing.

"I'm ready," she whispered, tightening the grip on the trapezius, before jumping. She swung three times and, when she saw Laxus getting closer to her, she jumped, abandoning herself to the trust she felt for the man.

Just when she was sure that she was about to fell on the net, Lucy felt two strong hands grab hers, preventing her from falling.

"I got you, love." She heard him say. Her yell turned into a booming laugh. That was amazing!

They swing together for a minute, before he lost his grip and let her fall. His action was so sudden, that she did not even had the time to scream before her body hit the net. Not even a second later, Laxus jumped as well, reaching her on the net.

"You let me fall." She stated shocked.

"Maybe I just wanted to have you lying next to me." Laxus said, getting closer to her.

At that reply, she laughed and lied on her side to look at him. That little movement made them bounce on the net to the point that their bodies were almost touching.

They both laughed for a while, enjoying each other company.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and he suddenly stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" he said confused while staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"This" she waved her hand around." Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to achieve?"

"You still haven't got that?" Laxus put his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with what looked like a loving expression. "I want you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I know that. I know you want my body, but I doubt that you bring here every girl that you want to sleep with."

"Lucy I want more than just your body. I want you. Don't get me wrong, your body is a work of art that I intend to study very closely, but that is not the only thing that I like about you. I like your laugh, no matter how annoying and loud it is. I like seeing you blush every time I say something regarding how beautiful you are. But most of all I like seeing the fire in your eyes every time I piss you off, which happen a lot by the way." The way Laxus was looking at her after his confession made her heart melt. "And for the record, you're the first girl I have ever took out on a date."

Lucy was out of words. He had just admitted that he liked her and she was too shocked to say anything. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but at the same time, she was afraid.

"What if I give myself to you and then you realize that I was not worth it? What if you get tired of me?" She asked, expressing her fears.

Luxus smiled softly at her, using the hand on her cheek to bring her face closer to his, their noses where now touching. "Blondie, I could never get tired of you."

Lucy was sure that her heart was beating like crazy in that moment.

"Laxus."

"Yes?" she could feel his breath on her face.

"Kiss me."

* * *

 **I apologise for all the grammar mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **If you have any questions, even regarding the future chapters, just ask. I'll be more than happy to answer.**


End file.
